Hariel of the Resistance
by Ireadtomuch
Summary: Harry is betrayed and thrown through the veil he lands in the 07 Ghost verse. One event leads to another and Harry known as Hariel starts and becomes the leader of the resistance. Helping Tetio and Frau on the way.Creature!Harry
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or 07 Ghost; All rights belong to their respective owners and publishers.

I do, however, own this plot.

Summary: Harry never expected to be betrayed by his former friends after defeating Voldemort nor did he expect to be executed Via the Veil of Death. But what he really didn't expect was for the Veil to lead to another world. Cast into the world of 07 Ghost, Harry goes from a mere slave to the leader of the resistance against the Barsburg Empire's tyranny. Helping a certain Prince of Raggs and Zehel along the way.

A/N: This first chapter is basically a giant flashback giving a general picture of how Harry was betrayed, came to the 07 Ghost world, and his life there in until the first chapter. This prologue is separated into different parts, or different stages of Harry, later know as Hariel's, early life in the empire.

A/N 2: Prologue is set three years before cannon, six moths living with an adopted family. 1½ years of servitude and a year of leading the resistance a few months into cannon Harry will meet up with Teito and Frau when they need help.

.-.

**Prologue: Part One Looking Back to the Past: Betrayed**

Looking back, Harry, now known as Hariel, could see all the signs that Ron and Hermione were not his true friends. First was Ron's inerrant jealousy that led him to abandoning Harry time and time again. That one was easy to spot. Hermione, however... It took him a few years to find the signs. Hermione always talked down to him and Ron, making them out to be stupid. She also discreetly controlled what Harry learned. Most of the books given to him by her were for combat, or on the rare occasion, Quidditch. Anything else he wanted to look at that wasn't related to classes mysteriously reappeared from the library or his so-called friends distracted him before he could look at it.

In short, they helped turn him into a weapon. Still, Harry knew that wasn't the reason they had had him thrown in the Veil. No, that was due to his creature inheritance. It wasn't a dark or evil creature, but it was a free spirited one. One that would be harder to control and manipulate. It seems that Lilly Evans wasn't as human as she seemed. Lilly had been a nymph. Nymphs or nature spirits were free spirited, untamable and immortal. In the ancient past, muggles depicted them as friends and devout followers of certain Gods. Whether or not they really were is up for debate. Once Ron and Hermione figured out that they would no longer have Harry following them like a puppy doing what they thought best, it was decided that it was time to get rid of him.

It must have been a surprisingly simple affair to have him framed as the next dark lord. Kingsley had been assassinated a few months into term and Umbridge of all people had been the new minister. Her money kept her out of Azkaban for her Nazi like crimes against muggleborns during the war. Needless to say, all it took was for them to say they could get rid of Harry, and add his half nymph status and he was in Azkaban so fast his head was still spinning days later. A quick kangaroo court later and Harry was being led in chains to the Veil of Death, a cruel touch from his former friends, to bring up memories of Sirius. After Umbridge read his list of 'crimes', Ron had the honor of shoving his former best friend through the veil.

_'Luckily, I left everything to Teddy in my will.'_ was the sardonic thought that went through Harry's mind as he was pushed. A strange thing to be thinking when one is about to die…

.-.

**Prologue: Part TwoA New World and Family**

When he came to, Harry was in a world of pain. Being dead didn't hurt, as far as he was aware, so he could rule out being dead. He lay there a few more moments to take shock of his injuries, closing his eyes again. There was no sharp pain of broken bones, a plus, no stickiness of blood, another plus, but he did have a bone deep ache. Either he was very bruised or something heavy ran over him. Sitting up, Harry found himself in a field at the edge of what looked like a worn down little village. Hopefully, he could get some help there.

Staggering to his feet, he made his slow and slightly painful way to the dilapidated village. When he got there, the first thing that came to his mind was, _'There is no way someone would live here'_. He was proven wrong shortly after by a rustling noise in one of the run-down cottages.

Harry peeked through a window and was met by the sight of a frightened looking little girl and her mother. Holding his hands up in the universal sign of peace, he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone lived here."

The woman looked at him in confusion and said something Harry couldn't understand. After a few minutes, it was obvious to them both that neither of them could understand the other. The woman cautiously let him in after he gave her a silver sickle he found in the pocket of his robes, the only money he had on himself.

At first, they were wary of each other but as the weeks went by and Harry started picking up the language, they soon began to trust each other. From what Harry gathered the woman, Anita, and her daughter, Claire, were some of the few free survivors of a kingdom called Raggs. It was seven years after the war, but the Barsburg Army still made sweeps of certain areas looking for strays. For some reason, the empire was determined to make sure nothing of Raggs remained free.

It was a hard life, farming amongst the ruins in order to hide their existence from the empire. What they grew, they ate, and the little silver coin Harry had given them was used in the winter to buy food when they had run out. Anita had remarked to him that if he had not come along they wouldn't have survived the autumn, much less the winter.

Harry had been living with Anita and Claire for about six months. Six months of a family and being adopted as Anita's son and Claire's big brother, though she claimed him her big sister. Which had Harry yelling in indignation and Anita laughing with belly-hugging mirth.

The pain when Harry had come to this world was from his final inheritance. His Nymph blood had taken over, making him a full-blooded nymph and androgynous. Added to the fact that he hadn't had a chance to cut his hair for two years (1), he looked more female then male at that point. It was a blow to his male pride, but on the bright side, he didn't need his glasses, he was starting to be able to do wandless magic, though the attempts were very weak, and his reflexes were better than ever. All in all life, though hard, was good and very happy. Harry wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

.-.

**Prologue: Part ThreeSacrifice and Capture**

It was late spring, nearly summer, the deep snow that had covered the land in winter was long gone and the last of the spring crop had ripened. Harry and his family were busy picking all they could, preserving some of the fruits and vegetables for the next winter and eating the rest. When Anita had starting preserving fruits after the second large harvest, she had explained to Harry that winter in the former Raggs kingdom was always very harsh and to get enough food, they started preserving right away. So Harry had made it his top priority to get as much food for his surrogate family as possible.

He also was the one leaving the house the most these days. Earlier in the year Harry had gone into a town to trade a couple jars of preserved strawberries for some cloth in a distant town. Claire needed a cloth added to her dress, and while Harry's old school robe helped make a dress for Anita, they still needed more fabric for Claire. It was lucky he did. The people of the town believed that Harry was a farmer's son and happily shared the gossip with him.

Barsburg soldiers were coming to the area later in the spring. Another sweep for Raggs people was in order. Though the news gripped his heart with icy claws, Harry acted casual and got all the information he could from the old gossip. After trading for the cloth, he made his way home.

Once he out of sight, Harry ran as fast as he could. The day after he got home, Harry started digging a hidden room under one of the collapsed houses. Only accessible through a hole in the wall of the fallen house, one would have to know where it was to find it.

After finishing the hidden room, Harry had stocked it with a barrel of water and some left over canned food. "Better safe than sorry," he told Anita. The days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, it seemed as if the army might not come.

One day in early summer, everything changed. Harry had ventured to one of the farther out snares to check for rabbits when he saw black in the distance… Which was unusual. It was with a pang of dread he realized what he was seeing. A battalion of soldiers in uniform was making a sweep, heading from the dilapidated village.

Forgetting the snare all together, Harry ran faster than he ever had before. Slamming the cottage door open, he only said three words. "They are coming." Anita quickly started grabbing things to hide, yelling for Claire to go to the safe house. When he asked what she was doing, Anita replied that she was hiding evidence of people being there.

Harry took the stuff from her and told her to hide with Claire; he would take care of hiding the evidence. It took a moment, but she agreed running to the safety of the shelter he had built after giving Harry a fierce hug, telling him to hurry. And hurry Harry did. He hid every sign that someone lived in the cottage. The only problem was once he finished hiding their belongings, the soldiers were close enough to see him. A cry rang out, and Harry knew he could not go to the shelter with out compromising Anita and Claire. So he did the only thing he could, he diverted their attention.

Hermione may have been a traitor but one thing about Harry she did have right, he had a hero complex. Despite his Slytherin half telling him to stop causing such a huge commotion and hide, Harry made sure he had the soldiers' full attention.

He took off running at full speed from the soldiers, making it look like a desperate attempt to escape. A panicking civilian. It worked. While some of the battalion was tracking down Harry, the others searching the village were slightly preoccupied with him on their mind. Lamenting the fact they could chase after their quarry and in doing so missing the hidden food stores and Anita and Claire entirely.

It seemed that for once Lady Luck was smiling on Harry. Keeping her evil and sadistic sisters, the Fates, away from her favored child. She must have gotten distracted, because Harry's foot got caught in one of his own snares while she wasn't looking. The Fates and their friend, Trouble, had their favorite toy again.

Though Harry quickly disentangled his foot from the snare, his ankle was severely sprained, hindering his movement significantly. It would only be a matter of time before the soldiers caught him now. He was in an open field; there was no place to hide.

Getting to his feet as best he could, Harry moved as swiftly as his sprained ankle would allow him to. Five minutes later, he was caught. His arms grabbed and pinned to the side and a ring of glowing zaiphon encircling his neck. Any resistance would result in death.

As he was taken back to the leader of the troops, unbreakable chains were placed on his wrists and ankles (2). After a report that there was no one and nothing else in the village, Harry let out a mental sigh of relief; outwardly, he showed no emotions other that his hate for the soldiers and struggling against the chains vainly. A few words in another language (3) and the troops started to march away from the ruined village, away from Harry's adopted family.

.-.

**Prologue Part Four:The Great Carl-sama (4) and Enslavement**

In the weeks after Harry's capture, he was sold to a sklave trader named Carl. Though the man insisted to be called Carl-sama. The man was self absorbed, vain (though so ugly only his mother could love him) and completely idiotic. He made Professor Lockhart look like a humble and contrite man. Carl-sama was, during the weeks he owned Harry, always gushing about how he would make a fortune off him and how he was bought at a 'very reasonable price, plus discount for the damaged ankle.' He even had Harry tell him what his skills were for optimum sale price.

Harry could barely contain himself from rolling his eyes. The guy was a complete idiot; so stupid, in fact, he was embarrassing. Hell, he made Harry feel embarrassed for him, a truly difficult feat.

Nonetheless, Harry told him in fear of having to listen to him talk more, not in fear of his whip. The Dursleys were good for something, it seemed. His cooking skills were on par with a gourmet chef, his cleaning was on par with professionals, and his gardening was perfect. There was no other word for it. He had always been good at gardening, but since his nymph blood came to the picture, it was beyond compare in the world he found himself in now.

Carl-sama did make a great deal of money off of him. Not only were his skills flawless, he was pleasing to the eye. A good combination for domestic servants for the nobility. Which is how he found himself in service to the Oak family. A family of nobles that either went into the Military or was involved with politics, though he heard rumors from the staff that one son, Hakuren, was trying to become a bishop, much to the displeasure of his father.

Life at the Oak house as a slave was like being back at the Dursleys minus his cupboard or his room. Harry shared with the other male slaves, while the women slaves were in another wing. The only bearable member of the family that owned him was the Mistress of the House.

Mistress Oak was a kind, soft-spoken person. She was the beloved of the slaves and staff. They never received a harsh word from her, nor were they punished or treated cruelly at her hand. Harry liked her immensely, she was truly kind to him and he could see a spark of sorrow in her eyes for him and the other slaves. The fact that her husband his master treated her cruelly only caused Harry to admire her more for being strong enough to stay as kind as she was while being treated so horribly. Harry had taken to bringing her hot chocolate and a cookie or two after a bad fight with her husband. Not because it was called for, but out of his respect for her.

.-.

A year and a half later, Harry was assigned the task of being Shuri Oak's main servant. Shuri Oak was one of the cruelest members of the family, second only after his after. His cruel treatment and callous words of the idiot of the Oak family made him one of the most hated amongst Harry and his fellow slaves.

It was during Harry's time as Shuri's slave that he seriously started contemplating his escape. Shuri wasn't very smart, and in fact, he was an outright idiot. The fact that he told Harry to wait outside of a shop or some other place while unattended was evidence of that. Harry was just starting to form his plans when the event that would cause a proverbial landslide happened. He had been waiting as per usual outside a store when a commotion started a few feet away.

Giving in to his curiosity, he walked to the crowd to have a look. In the center was a small sklave child being kicked repeatedly. "What was that sklave? Why don't you repeat that?" The soldier yelled, twice the child's size, weight, and age.

"What's going on?" One of the spectators asked.

"The sklave had the nerve to speak in his native tongue." was the reply. Harry saw red at that point. Being beaten for simply speaking his/her own language. Barsburg wanted to erase the very existence of Raggs but this was going too far (5). He himself had been punished on a few occasions for letting a word of the Raggs language slip (it was the language Anita and Claire had taught him after all), but nothing compared to this.

Before he could do anything stupid, however, Harry walked away from the scene and cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled as loud as he could, "Thief! Thief! Someone stop him, thief!" That got every ones attention. The soldiers kicking the child gave one last kick before running towards the direction they thought the shouting came from.

Once the crowd dispersed, Harry went over to the child and kneeled down beside him. "Are you ok, little one?" He asked kindly.

The child uncurled from his ball slowly looking at Harry in wonder before giving him a watery smile. "'M fine," was the mumbled reply. The child got to his feet and brushed himself off with the air one of one used to such pain. Then, he went back towards the store that apparently owned him with a large limp. At that moment, Harry decided, as Shuri came out of the store and shoved the bags into Harry's hands, the next chance he got, he would escape. Not only that but he would join the resistance, there had to be one. And if there wasn't he would start one himself. An empire like this one either needed major reform or to be obliterated from the world entirely.

.-.

**Prologue Part Five:Escape and the Resistance**

The Death of Harry and the Birth of Hariel

It was as easy to escape as Harry had first predicted. Shuri and his friends had gone into the theater and his oh-so intelligent master had told him to wait from them and left him to his own devices. All Harry had to do was leave the theater on the pretence that he was fetching something for his master. By the time Shuri came out of the theater and started looking for his sklave, Harry was long gone.

Blending in with the crowd wasn't as hard as Harry would have expected either, these people were so set in their own superiority that they didn't think twice that a sklave would be smart enough to blend in with them. All it took was some stolen street clothes and a hidden collar and viola! An instant free civilian look.

Harry really had to shake his head at this. These people were starting to make Crabbe and Goyle look smart, and that was saying something. The thing that turned out the most difficult, however, was the resistance. It was practically nonexistent. What little resistance there was formed was made up of escaped combat sklaves who had no organization what so ever. They were being wiped out by the hundreds daily.

It took months but Harry finally managed to get together a small organized group made of a mixture of runaways, free Raggs, and some people from Antwort, a Kingdom that was once an ally of Raggs.

The things they caused started out simple. Stealing food supplies from forts of the Barsburg army. Setting off fire works at check points to create chaos (Harry stole that out of Fred and George's book, the only two alive that stayed loyal to him), giving military cars and ground transports flat tires with nails pushed through rubber, not unlike the spike strips used by Earth's police when in a high speed chase.

It didn't take very long for Harry's Resistance group to take off. It was during this time that Harry changed his name to Hariel. Harry Potter was dead, killed by his so-called friends. Hariel was the leader of the Resistance, a nymph fighting in the shadows for the freedom of the oppressed. Not one group's savior and whipping boy according to the public's whim. Mentally, Hariel held a memorial service for his once-self and former life, completely accepting the fact that that chapter of his life was over and never coming back. It was then Hariel was born from the ashes that were once Harry Potter.

.-.

A year had passed since Hariel had escaped slavery and started the Resistance. The once-small group was flourishing. Sabotaging the army was going wonderfully, and they had started a new branch of freeing slaves. He named it 'The Underground' and they were now just a few weeks after starting it, rescuing three to five sklaves a week, which was not a bad start. In a few weeks time, that number would double.

It was a month later that trouble began for the Resistance. Hariel was at the resistance's legitimate front, a general store when a member of the military came in. Hariel didn't know it at the time but it was a member of the Black Hawks, warsfeil that served the army.

The man was tall with black hair. He also had sunglasses, two katana with black hilts and red tassels, a lollipop was in his mouth, and a smile was on his face. Inwardly, Hariel shivered; this man felt wrong, very wrong. He felt black, tainted, and his aura seemed oily from the taint.

Despite all of this, Hariel showed no outward signs of discomfort. He smiled kindly at the man, "How may I help you today, sir?" He asked.

The man leaned over the counter and took out his lollipop, the smile never once falling from his face. "I'm looking for a runaway sklave by the name of Teito Klein. We happen to know you have quite a collection Harry-chan, and I really want this particular one~" The man said in an almost sing song voice.

Hariel stilled; no one knew the name Harry, it was from his sklave days, and he had started going by Hariel right after his escape.

Drawing up his Gryffindor courage, Hariel looked the man straight in the eyes, well, in this case, sunglasses. His formerly kind face changed to hard mask and his brilliant emerald eyes turning to frozen chips of jade. "There is no Harry here, I do not know this Teito Klein, sir, but if I did I would never help the likes of you" Hariel spat, his voice a mixture of ice and venom.

This man's aura reminded him of many of the Death Eaters he had fought in his years in the wizarding world. The major difference of it however was the taint was much stronger and much more evil than the death eaters. This man's aura was more like Voldemort's (6). "Get out of my shop NOW!" The last part while whispered had all the force of a charging elephant.

The man just smiled his infuriating smile and popped his lollipop back in his mouth. "I'll be calling on you again, Harry-chan, even if you don't have Teito, we can't let you keep messing with the military, can we?" With that, he sauntered out of the shop, snatching a candy apple from a shelf as he left.

Hariel stood frozen for a moment before springing into action. He locked the shop, put the closed sign up on the window before going into the back of his shop and down a trap door similar to the one in Honeydukes.

Hariel ran full speed down the tunnel after placing a locking charm on the trap door. His wandless magic was still shaky but he had first year material almost completely mastered by this point. After a few miles of running down the long tunnel and arming several traps that were keyed to his magic, Hariel made it to the underground base of the resistance.

Barreling into the main room and casting several first year locking charms on the door, he turned to look at the members of the resistance assembled there. "We have a Code Orange (7). We are evacuating, via the under ground tunnels to Points B, E, and G. Points C, D, and F are to be stripped of their contents and split between those three areas. Point A has already been sealed for the moment; I will take care of blocking the entrances from there to here. Move out!"

The members split themselves up and went about the tasks ordered splitting into groups of six and carrying out the orders as planned incase of a code orange emergency. Hariel unlocked the door he had locked with an _Alohomora_ and made his was back to the shop, sealing certain points against intruders and collapsing the tunnel between the sealed points.

By the time he made it back to the shop, it was nightfall. Hariel had just climbed out of the trap door, activated the magical seal placed on it, and collapsed the tunnel under it. If anyone managed to open the trap door now, it would look like a simple underground storeroom instead of a tunnel.

Calmly, Hariel went to his apartment above the shop, took a long shower, and then changed into simple nondescript clothing. He tied his mokeskin money purse that Hagrid gave him all those years ago securely to his belt and filled it with all the money and food it could carry, which was admittedly a lot. Before her betrayal, he had asked Hermione place an undetectable extension charm on it. After checking to make sure he had everything ready to go, he braided his hair (he and his nymph self liked his hair long) and tucked it up under a black cap then left the building through the back door. Hariel then made his way through the back allies a few miles before slipping discreetly into the after work crowd and heading towards the city gate. A quick spark of magic triggered fireworks to go off at all checkpoints simultaneously and Hariel slipped seemingly undetected into the night.

Unbeknownst to him Hyuuga watched him with a grin from a rooftop. Too bad they had just got a lock on to where Teito was staying, this new guy was fun. He really wanted a new plaything. Oh well, they'd cross paths again; Aya-tan was very interested in this guy, especially after hearing how Hariel felt to Hyuuga. He definitely didn't feel human…

.-.

AN: Ok this is the Prologue I won't write any more unless this gets a positive response, this is my first crossover and work in progress.

(1) Its mentioned in passing during DH that Harry's hair is down to his shoulders just before he and his friends are captured by the snatchers. My reasoning for Harry's hair still being long is no chance to cut it, eventually it grows on him.. I plan on Having Harry (Hariel) be like Haku (from Naruto He's still my favorite Character) able to look like either a guy or a girl. It would also work well disguising himself if he gets in a tight situation -evil grins-

(2) Think the chains on Teito after he is captured, they won't break and won't come off until he is bought and had a sklave collar put on him.

(3) Raggs and Barsberg have different languages. Think of the Antwort twins one only speaks the Raggs language while the other speaks both.

(4) Carl-sama is a cannon character in the manga and really is a complete idiot, he makes me cringe due to his stupidity

(5) The Barsberg Empire does obliterate any culture Raggs had, This is to keep the eye of Mikhail weak. The language is not spoken and the history, literature and songs have been all but erased from all records.

(6) I think Warsfeil would feel have slimy and oily and generally evil if one could feel their aura, they are servants of Ayanami who is pure evil, they are also born not made. So In my reasoning warsfeil would feel very similar, if more intense than Voldemort, while Ayanami would feel worse than Voldemort Ayanami would feel like pure evil.

(7) Code Orange a level of danger for the resistance here is the color code

Green- all is well

Yellow- under suspicion be on alert

Orange- high danger relocate to new area asap

Red- base discovered, or under attack those not under attack relocate to a new area after collapsing the under ground tunnels that connect to the main base (the under ground base mentioned in prologue)


	2. Of Pervert Bishops and evil Dolls

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or 07 Ghost

AN: OK I only posted the prologue yesterday and I have already received four positive reviews and a bunch of views. So I can assume I will have people reading this so with out further a due: The first chapter of Hariel of the resistance.

Thanks for the reviews

.-.

**Chapter One: Of Perverted Bishops and Annoying Dolls**

It had been a few months since Hariel had been forced to leave his cozy shop. The Resistance was still going strong, other than one minor raid against them that had succeeded. Hariel had learned from his parents' trust of Pettigrew: Only people he trusted one hundred percent knew all the vital details. What was told to the general members of the resistance was true, just missing a few key pieces of information. Thanks to this method they were not only able to foil the military when they went and raided the wrong place, but they were able to weed out the traitors and informants. It was amazing what people would sell out for money. Though Hariel was a prime example of victims of greed, much to his chagrin. This time, however, he would nip betrayals in the bud.

Currently, Hariel was traveling to the Seventh District with a caravan in the guise of trading goods. Unbeknownst to the people trading with them, they were giving food and supplies to the rebels. He was on the second caravan heading to the seventh district; the first had passed through during a festival, and had along with the report of goods procured sent him a disturbing report.

The military seemed to be subtly trying to infiltrate the church. They were looking for something… or someone. That's what Hariel was going to find out. The details. The Resistance couldn't survive without a good amount of intelligence. Since they couldn't easily infiltrate the military or the ranks of the nobility, they sometimes infiltrated the owners full of knowledge and cooperation, the establishments, the nobility, or the military officers frequented.

There is truth in wine (1), when a man or woman is drunk the truth comes out. Get someone drunk, and with subtle coaxing the whole story comes out. It was thanks to this method that the Resistance was in the state it was, going leaps and bounds.

One might wonder why Hariel was going on a simple resonance mission. The answer was simple. This was something big. It was a law that the military could not and would not interfere with the church. For the military to be trying to infiltrate the Barsburg Church, the main church, was a neon sign to the Resistance that big things were going on. Thus, the reason for Hariel catching a spot with the last caravan to the seventh district before the winter stopped them.

Hariel made his way out from the wagon he had been sitting in jumping down he ran along side the wagon until he met the caravan leader. The man was an informant of theirs with deep-seated hatred of the empire. A soldier got away with murdering his sister just because he was a soldier. That solidified his hatred at an early age. As soon as he heard there was a solid resistance forming, he joined, quickly becoming Hariel's most trusted underling.

"Guren, can I have my papers now? I know the checkpoint is a few miles away, but I need to memorize the information you got for me." A gruff grunt and a package thrust toward him was his reply. Hariel shook his head and smiled; Guren really wasn't one for conversation, a great guy, but he barley spoke if it wasn't necessary.

Heading back to the wagon, Hariel pulled out his identification papers. He was listed as one Hariel Beecher, aged sixteen, male, height 5'2", weight a hundred pounds, blah, blah, blah… His physical description and first name were the only truth in the whole document. Granted the age was wrong. He was now nineteen years old. Not that he looked it. But all that didn't matter. What mattered was creating a background and look for Hariel Beecher, apprentice herb healer, and turning into him for the time being.

By the time he was finished Hariel completely looked and acted his role. Brown slightly baggy pants and a loose white shirt with a worn waistcoat. He had even put a few drops of herb oils on his clothes to give him a faint aroma of herbs. His long hair was braided and tucked into a paperboy cap giving him the appearance of having short hair. All in all he looked like an eighteenth century apprentice from his world, not at all out of place here.

When they reached the checkpoint, he showed the solider on duty his paper work like other members of the caravan and had an internal laugh when the soldier asked what he would suggest for a cold. His reply? "Mint and lemon tea with lots of honey four times a day and sleep as much as possible off duty, sir." Hariel did know a lot of herbal remedies thanks to learning about both magical and mundane plants for herbology and potions. So his prescription was on the mark. That's what made this cover so perfect.

After a few more minutes of the guards checking everyone's papers, they were given the all clear. Proof that the fake documents that some of the members of the caravan, including Hariel's own, looked exactly like the real ones.

About ten more minuets of travel, they reached the seventh district and the outskirts of the city that surrounded the church. Hariel grabbed his duffle bag that was purely for show. The bag held two changes of clothes and a reference letter to the church infirmary head, other than that, it held an apple a small bit of stale bread and a tiny bit of cheese.

Confirming his cover that he had hooked up with the caravan on the way to the seventh district and earned his keep on the way. Everything else he had with him was in his mokeskin purse. That thing really came in handy. Even with out the extension charm the traitor, Hermione, put on it, the fact that no one but the owner could open it, along with the anti theft charms, made the little bag worth several times its weight in gold.

Once they got to the trade center, Hariel jumped like the over-excited teen he was pretending to be out of the wagon, saying goodbye to the friends he had made on the trip. Going up to Guren, thanking him for letting him ride with the caravan, and asked Guren to "Tell my little sister not to worry, I'll be home soon," code for, "Everything is clear for now, I'll be back once I have the information we need."

Guren gave a smile and ruffled Hariel's hair through his cap, inciting a squawk of indignation from Hariel, and the reply "Take care of your self, kid, don't go getting into trouble," code for, "Take care of yourself, watch out for enemies." Hariel smiled cheekily and waved as he headed off in the direction of the church.

Getting into the church was painfully easy. One would think they would at least have a minimum of security instead of an open door policy. Needless to say that with the bishop exams starting shortly, there was a very high chance of spies in the church. Talk about complicating Hariel's task.

He needed to get the information, avoid detection from the church staff, _and_ avoid attracting the attention of the military agents planted in the church. This was starting to turn into a slight headache and, hopefully, it wouldn't get any bigger.

After asking a trio of nun's to point him to the infirmary head and handing him his letter of reference from his 'former master' (2), whom had gotten too old to have an apprentice and asked for the man to teach Hariel (all a complete fabrication, of course, but the old guy did retire… to help the Resistance, but that was of no consequence to the mission). In an hour, Hariel was in apprentice healer's robes and working under the head healer of the Church. It really was too easy. Murphy's Law was going to come in soon, and kick his ass; he just knew it. _Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong._

It was the next day when Murphy's Law started to kick in. He had been sent by the Healer to gather quite a list of herbs early in the morning, when he ran into some trouble from some bishop examinees. Hariel's youthful appearance along with his lack of height often was a factor in bullies singling him out as a potential target. Which was the case here.

The two idiots thought they could knock Hariel down and generally make a fool of him. "Well, well, look at the short kid!" One said laughingly to his companion.

"He's probably shorter than that other kid! What's with the church letting little kids in to do their work?" The other said snidely.

Hariel didn't react; he just stared at the two of them like the two were a mildly interesting sideshow. "I am astounded by your lack of intelligence, if you pass the churches exams their standards must lower than dirt," was Hariel's calm reply to their jibes. His face hadn't moved from his mildly interested expression while the two who were trying and failing to bully him were spluttering and turning beet red.

Hariel sighed and moved around them. "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do." he called back as he continued on his way. It took a minute for one of the boys to recover from the shock. Taking an apple, he threw it at the back of Hariel's head with all the strength he could muster. Hariel's response was to move slightly to the side then catch the apple as it passed him then proceeded to take a bite.

"Thanks for the apple," was all he said as he continued to the herb gardens leaving two shell-shocked examinees behind.

.-.

A few hours later after greeting the garden, (nymphs and plant life could 'speak' the same language, so it was only polite to introduce yourself before picking them), he had with the help of the pants themselves found and picked the best of the best for the infirmary.

Hariel was in the court yard with several mortars and pestles, grinding fresh herb mixtures into pastes, crushing dried herbs, and place them in jars for the infirmaries dried herb store, while the herb paste was made into healing salves, antiseptics, and various other remedies.

It was here that Murphy's Law came into play again. A wooden doll was running around. That happening wasn't very strange; apparently one of the bishops had a doll fetish or something. What was strange was the way this doll was acting. It was tall with a blonde wig, earrings, and wearing a blue shirt and black pants. The first thing that was weird was this was the only male doll he had seen; second… this doll was acting like a complete idiot.

Hariel just shrugged and continued on with his work… Until the idiotic thing came and purposely knocked over some of the mortars he had finished. Hariel froze, his eyes shaded by his bangs. It had taken an hour to get those perfected! Those were expensive top grade burn salves.

"YOU IDIOT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Hariel yelled, jumping up and chasing the doll with the stone pestle he had been using minutes before. The doll didn't seem to take him seriously, as weird as that sounded, until he managed to give it a good hit on the arm, damaging it. The infuriating thing started running faster, taking the opportunity to retaliate from afar.

So far, after twenty minutes of the chase, the score was Hariel: 10, Evil Doll: 2. Hariel had given the doll a few good hits, and the doll had knocked Hariel's hat off and managed to get his hair out of his braid, leaving Hariel's hair to flow behind him like a banner.

A few short minutes later, the doll disappeared around a corner in the church before Hariel could see where it went. Hariel chose a direction and ran. It was then that he saw a figure with the same hair and the right height.

Without stopping to think, Hariel raised the stone pestle and yelled, "Gotcha!" and proceeded to whack the figure on the head. "Teach you to knock over my medicines stupid doll, you ruined all my hard work! When I find out what bishop made you, he's going to get an ear full!" This was said as Hariel was throttling the 'doll' from behind. What stopped him was someone grabbing the back of his shirt and lifting him up like a naughty kitten.

Looking up, Hariel saw a tall bishop with brown hair and glasses. "Frau, what have you done to this child?" The unknown bishop asked in a deadly voice.

The 'doll' stood up and turned around revealing that it, no, he wasn't a doll at all, but a human… and a bishop. _'Oh shit,'_ Harry thought to himself. "I didn't do anything, Castor, the brat came out of nowhere and brained me with that pestle, yelling about dolls, medicine, and ruined hard work!" The blond bishop yelled indignantly, nursing a large egg-sized bump on the back of his head. Luckily, he seemed to be recovering quickly.

Hariel was starting to feel horrible about braining an innocent bishop before said bishop opened his mouth and killed any remorse Hariel had for him.

"But she's a cute kid, I'll let her off this time." Frau, ever the perverted bishop, said with a slight nosebleed rearing its head. The blond said the wrong thing and it was going to cost him dearly. Hariel broke free of the brunet bishop's grasp and kicked the other bishop as hard as he could in the shin, causing the man to jump up and down in pain. "I'M A BOY, YOU IDIOT!" Hariel yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You stupid kid, how was I supposed to know you were a boy when you look like that? You look delicate, tiny, and have long hair! You look more like a girl than the brat does!" was the yelled response. It was, yet again, the wrong response.

One thing Hariel hated about his nymph blood was his new looks. It was a major blow to his pride to be mistaken as a female (if he wasn't wearing a dress to escape the military that was looking for him as a male. That was the only time it was safely permitted for someone to mistake him for a woman). The fact of the matter was he was in very masculine clothes and bishop Frau had mistaken him for a girl, and had just pointed out his more feminine features.

"I'm going to KILL YOU," was the reply Frau got as Hariel with an evil gleam in his eyes raised the pedestal once more and made a threatening step forward. With a whimper, Frau made a tactical retreat… meaning the blond ran for his life.

Hariel was hot on his heels the stone pedestal raised, chasing after the bishop a second later. Hariel chased Frau through out the church intent of causing him bodily harm, or at least whacking him again. They raced pasted the three nuns Hariel had met earlier, past Arch Bishop Jio who just started for a minute then shook his head, thinking Frau has done it again.

They nearly bowled over some bishop examinees, side stepped assistant Arch Bishop Bastian, though he did try to grab Frau as he had done when Frau was a child, but without success. Finally, they ran past a small brown haired green-eyed boy, a taller blond boy, and the pink fyulong dragon hatchling riding on the shorter boy's head.

"Pyah?" The pink dragon hatching questioned.

"What was that?" The blond bishop asked examinee. "Was that Bishop Frau?"

The short brunet sighed, "Yeah, he probably got caught doing something perverted and pissed off the wrong person this time."

Before more could be said, Sister Libelle found them. "Little lambs, lunch time is almost over. If you don't hurry, you won't get any food!" Libelle said with a smile on her face.

"We're coming." was the simultaneous reply from the two.

"Come on Teito, Mikage, let's have a quick lunch then go back to studying." The blonde examinee said.

"Yeah lets go Hakuren, we still have six hundred texts to memorize (3)." Teito replied.

"PYAH," cried Mikage, flying off Teito's head and heading towards the dinning hall.

"Wait Mikage!" Teito yelled, scrambling after him.

.-.

Meanwhile, Hariel had caught up with Frau and had given him a few more goose eggs on his head before stalking off to the kitchen to grab some bread then go back to his work. Frau was splattered out on the floor for a while from the ferocity of the attack; Castor and Labrador found him a short time later.

Castor pushed up his glasses, smirking down at Frau. "You really shouldn't insult people. This time you paid for it." Caster said; his smug smirk audible in his voice.

Frau's reply was some sulky muttering under his breath. Labrador, however, had a vine curling around his hand. "The flowers adore him, and will listen to him if he needs help. They also say he's not completely human," Labrador said looking back at the other two. "But he isn't a kor, warsfeil, or a ghost, either. He is not of this world."

This got the bishops attention. "The worlds are not to be transcribed in all but the most dire of circumstances. That child was probably sent here forcibly for something he was innocent of. The guilty thrown into any of the portals were turned to dust." Castor calmly stated as he adjusted his glasses once more.

"So when the eye of Mikhail appears in the forgotten prince of Raggs, a nonhuman from another world appears as well. We're in for a rough time." Frau responded.

"We'll have to find out what we can about him. What's plain to see is he is no apprentice healer, no matter how much he may appear to be so," Castor murmured. The three ghosts couldn't help but wonder how difficult things were going to be from now on. Especially if the little newcomer had caught Verloren's attention.

.-.

AN: Ok, we're done with chapter one. I have a poll up for how you want Ayanami to react to Hariel's presence in the world. Basically, it's how intensive his search is for him.

Hyuuga is already very interested in him and views Hariel as his new toy so if Hariel does get captured he's going to have to put up with Hyuuga being annoying the most.

(1) "There is truth in wine" is a quote from the book Atticus of Rome. All rights to that book are respective author and publishers'.

(2) Master in this case refers to master and apprentice not master and slave.

(3) In both he Manga and the anime of 07 Ghost, there are over 700 books that make up the holy text. Bishop examinees must know all of them.


	3. Of examinees and murderous beginings

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter or 07 Ghost; the people I hired to steal and transfer the rights to me have not gotten back to me yet.

AN: I am starting to veer slightly away from cannon in a few discreet areas. This story will be centered on Hariel. While we all love Teito and if you've read the manga you've seen were things have gotten with out the resistance, I want to see what I can reasonably tweak with a resistance in place.

That's not to say Hariel won't be interacting with Frau and Teito later, he will but there are just some places that it would stretch things a little too much with Hariel there as well as Capella. (and I happen to love the cuddly Capella).

Though I am toying of the idea of Hariel catching a ride to Carl-sama's base near the Raggs palace, I am thinking of having Hariel liberate or according to Carl-sama (steal) all the merchandise (slaves) aboard the ship minus the Raggs twins, I can't mess with those two they have a set purposing he manga and I don't know enough to tweak them yet.

Word count for the story its self this chapter is 3960 words! Enjoy!

.-.

**Chapter Two: Of Bishop Examinees and Murderous Beginnings**

In the week since 'The Incident', as the run with Frau was dubbed, Hariel had settled in nicely to his temporary position in the church. He had made friends with the nuns, a few bishops, and examinees alike. He also had all the gossipers noted and was in their good books so anything remotely interesting or suspicious was bound to come his way. That way, he could investigate the rumors to find the truth. Other than that things were going painfully slow, it seemed that those who did know something were being very tight-lipped with the information. Added to the fact that church members did not partake of alcohol of any kind, the job was down right infuriating.

Hariel had a hard time keeping in the urge to go to the nearest wall and bang his head against it until there was a dent or he got a concussion, which ever came first. On top of all the tight-lipped difficulty, he was under cover as a sixteen year old; this was going to give him ulcers. He was nineteen damn it! Granted, he was an extremely mature nineteen-year-old. He had always been way too mature for his age. Having to care for ones self as a child tended to have that effect. Now he had to act like an average hyper idiotic teenager with nothing but food and hormones on his mind. Hariel was starting to regret ever going on this assignment.

Still, it did him no good to internally complain and sulk. Though it did make him feel slightly better, no, he had a job to do that was of vital importance. Finding out what had the military itching to invade the church was a huge deal. One that, for all the trouble it was giving him, he wouldn't trust to anyone but himself. The loud _CLANG_ from the bell tower caught his attention. It was time for breakfast. Now he had to go brave the masses to eat. _Joy_.

Despite all Hariel's internal complaining about the job, he really did enjoy the church and the life he could have led there. In another life, he would have been happy to spend his days here as a healer. The friendly almost family environment spoke to the part of his soul fostered by his 'care' at the hands of the Dursleys; Hariel's want for a loving family.

It was something the Weasleys had only pretended to give him, save Fred and George. Something Anita and Claire for all of six months had given him unconditionally. The church felt warm and loving. The orphaned children were becoming like younger siblings to him and he an older sibling to them. Much to his chagrin and everyone else's amusement, many of the children had taken to following Hariel around like ducklings would their mother. As much as he hated to admit it, this place was growing on him at an alarming rate and once his mission was complete, it would be hard to leave.

Hariel had arrived late to breakfast and seeing the amount of luck he had, there was only one seat available. It was a seat next to an examinee. The kid was small, probably as short as he was. He had messy short brown hair and green eyes slightly darker than his own. Hell, if Hariel cut his hair the same length they could possibly pass as siblings or at least cousins.

Mentally shrugging, Hariel smiled to his seatmate and started in on his eye stew. Though the fish themselves looked disconcerting, the dish was very good.

"Pass the bread please." Hariel said to his seatmate. "Sure." was the muffled reply. The poor kid had some bread of his own in his mouth. Obviously, the kid was hurrying his breakfast to go cram text from the ridiculously long scriptures into his head. The exam was only a few weeks away, after all.

Thus began a silent meal between the two. Neither Hariel nor the kid wishing to talk as they had so many tasks to complete with almost no time to complete them. Or that was the case until one long blond haired examinee sat down on Hariel's other side.

"Hey kid you never told me you had a sibling," was said in lieu of a greeting to the two.

"Eh?" was the double and simultaneous reply. The blonde gave the two a look. "This is your older brother, isn't he, kid? Why don't you follow him around instead of me?" He asked a slight smirk on his face. "He is the same height as you; shortness must run in the family." (1)

While the newly dubbed Teito was swelling about to give a retort, Hariel took the chance to give a sharp verbal jab back. "Firstly, we are not related in any sense of the word. I am an orphan and every member of my family, save myself, is dead. Secondly you are one to be talking, Mister Oak, as from the experience I have had dealing with your family, all of them except one were narcissistic bastards, Lady Oak being the only one to gain any of my respect. I guess the family arrogance and idiocy passed on to you as well. Such a pity."

Without giving the brat the chance for a reply, Hariel grabbed another roll and stood from the table. "If you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do so behave yourselves kiddies!" With an innocent smile, Hariel walked away from the pair ruffling several kids' hair as he went inciting playful squawks of indignation from the kids.

.-.

It didn't take Hariel long to feel bad for the things he said to the Oak brat. Sure, he was being a pain but insulting someone family was a low blow. Hariel had, in this life, only sunk so low on four occasions, now he could count sinking that low on five. Though he felt bad for doing it, the Oak child had opened himself and his family for jibes of that sort while bringing up his family as well as Teito's. He had no idea what Teito's family was like or if he even had one, but for him an orphan whose only living relatives had treated him like scum for something he could not control, his family had always been a sore spot. The people at Hogwarts had learned quickly not to make jabs at Harry Potter's family due to his volatile reactions. While as Hariel, he had mellowed out considerably, that was the one thing that hadn't and most likely would never change.

It seemed like things after the rather explosive morning were going to continue as normal. The infirmary director had been delighted with the quality of the herbal remedies Hariel had created and much to his chagrin, put Hariel in charge of helping the younger apprentices with their medicine making.

After an hour of working with them, he understood why. The man had been practically leaping with joy after assigning him to teach his younger apprentice brethren, he assumed it was so he could work on something else; how very wrong that was.

They were absolutely horrible. They were worse than Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley working together on a highly explosive potion. Needless to say, their herbal remedies were more likely to kill you than heal you. Hariel was getting a headache. This was going to be a very long day and he had the distinct feeling that Snape was laughing at him from beyond the grave, the vindictive bastard!

It was only after one of the students presented with a cut balm that was absolutely lethal that he called it a day, assigning the children a twenty-five page essay on the proper steps and herb usages of medicine and why it was absolutely necessary to get them right to be handed in for grading to the head healer. The man couldn't yell at him for that, after all Hariel had never learned to read in this world.

As far as everyone was concerned, he was illiterate. Something he admittedly needed to work on. Maybe he could ask one of the nuns or one of the older bishops for some help with that. It was a blow to his pride but the written language here bore no resemblance to English or any other written language he had seen in his original world.

Also it was rather important that he as the resistance leader be able to read. He couldn't keep relying on Guren to read the reports to him. Life was short and the lives of soldier and resistance members alike tended to be cut short by a couple of decades as it was.

It was some time after lunch when the commotion in the church began. If the rumors were to be believed a woman infected with a kor had come seeking help from one of the bishops. Sure enough, the gossip turned out to be true this time.

In a side room, a large gathering of fully fledged bishops, apprentice bishops, and examinees alike were gathered around one assistant Arch Bishop Bastien who was using his healing zaiphon to exorcize a kor from the young woman. The exorcism was completely successful. Bastien used his healing zaiphon to exterminate the kor with out hurting the young woman at all. It was a perfect exorcism, a testament to the man's skill, dedication and mastery of both his zaiphon and his bascule. To his credit, Bastien just smiled up at the observers. "That concludes class for today. Those with questions may stop by my room later." With that, the man turned and left the crowd to disperse.

The only ones staying for the moment, it seemed, was Teito and Hariel. Teito, seemingly from amazement at what he had just witnessed and Hariel, his duty to take the patient up to the infirmary to nurse her back to health from the damage to kor had done to her body while inhabiting it.

The idea that they were alone was broken by a voice. "Oh my, I see you're busy studying, Teito-kun!" A voice said.

A quick glance at the others in the room them to be the three bishops Hariel had seen so often. Bishop Castor, the tall brown haired man with glasses and the maker of the evil doll from last week. Bishop Frau was the tallest he was blonde and an almost legendary pervert. The third bishop, Labrador, Hariel had only met in passing in the gardens all in all Hariel's opinion of this Bishop was the highest. At least the man wasn't responsible for evil work ruining dolls or a pervert who had mistaken him for a woman. Yes, by far, bishop Labrador was his favorite.

With a mental shrug Hariel proceeded to pretend to ignore them while checking on his soon to be patient's vitals. Though eavesdropping on them turned out useless for the moment as when Teito asked a question about how Bastien had exorcised the kor. Bishop Castor went into an explanation of the different types of zaiphon and how they were utilized to fight or exterminate kor.

As their discussion ended, Hariel's theory was proved that eavesdropping on that conversation had turned out completely useless. Minutes after they left, other apprentice healers came to help him take the women up to the infirmary.

Though the conversation he had overheard had been trivial, at best, it did give him a slight clue. It was highly unusual for three fairly high ranking bishops to have such a close relationship with one examinees, and if the gossip was to be believed, and he had gotten it from the source the sisters Libelle, Athena, and Rosalie who had not only been there at the main incident in question but various other incidents as well.

The undoubted truth was the boy Teito was in truth a runaway combat sklave. On top of that his best friend had been killed in front of him. Not so unlike Cedric dying in front of him during the third task. Hariel truly felt for the kid.

It was also after Teito's arrival that kor incidents in the church grounds, which before were unheard of, have started to occur on a regular basis. What was it about this Teito kid that attracted kor to him like bees to honey. Also was this in anyway related to the military's scrutiny and seeming infiltration of the church? One mere combat sklave wasn't worth the trouble the military was going through. The lines were being blurred. What would the church have that both the military and kor were after? It seemed it could be the child Teito, but it could be so much more than that. It was times like these that Hariel would kill to have a Ravenclaw at his side to help him puzzle it out. The pieces were coming together, but he was missing a large piece of the puzzle, the piece that made all the clues make since. Without that one piece, you could see the connection but it was like trying to see through mud. Completely and utterly pointless.

He could ponder this mystery later however. Now he wanted to catch up to Bastien-sama (2). The man seemed to be a competent, as well as kind, teacher. Also, he was one of the older members of the clergy and less likely to laugh at his illiteracy as apposed to the younger generation.

Hariel caught the man as he was leaving the library. "Um, excuse me, Bastien-sama?" Hariel called in a for once truthfully timid voice.

Bastien turned towards him and smiled kindly. "Yes how can I help you, young man?" He asked. It was then Hariel was struck with a heavy wave of embarrassment. He had never been good with asking people for help. Another trait from the Dursleys' so ingrained in him, it would likely take decades of his now very long life span to get out of his system. "Um, well, Bastien-sama, I was wondering if…well… I was wondering… Do you know someone who could teach me to read?" Hariel all but blurted out, leaving him, a proud young man, red with embarrassment and suddenly finding his shoes very interesting.

Hariel half expected to hear laughter at his question but when he heard none he looked up. Bastien was smiling kindly at him. There was no distain or condemnation in his face, just a gentle understanding of his plight as if he had seen many others in his situation before.

"I'm sure, young man, I can find you a teacher. In fact, when neither of us is busy, I can help you." Bastien offered with the same kind smile on his face. He turned to walk away but paused and turned back. "By the way, what's your name?" Hariel was speechless for a moment before he found his voice.

"H-Hariel, Bastien-sama, my name is Hariel, and thank you!" was Hariel's startled but grateful reply.

"Alright see you tomorrow afternoon at three in the library, Hariel." was all that was said.

Hariel stood, stunned for a moment, before the first true smile in months graced his face. He was going to learn to read! Hopefully, it wouldn't be overly hard. Though he had accomplished many things after coming to this world, being able to read was not one of them. For some, it wouldn't seem like a big deal, but for Hariel it was not only the promise of being even more independent, nor the promise of being able to take the Resistance even further with this knowledge. It was a matter of personal pride to him. He was starting things to better this world, but with this step, he was bettering himself in the process as well.

With a spring in his step, Hariel headed back towards the garden. He could dwell on the future later, for now, the infirmary had a shortage of cut balms and cold remedies and he'd be damned if the infirmary master wouldn't want twice the amount as usual after seeing his skills. With that, Hariel headed, once again, towards the gardens, grumbling good-naturedly about lazy head healers and their slave driver ways.

.-.

-Later that night-

Despite the exciting start of the day, the night seemed to have lulled into a calm. Though, that did not mean Hariel wasn't on alert. First, it was his assigned shift to run the infirmary; second, he was here as a spy, and a spy must never fully relax while on a mission.

Hariel was starting to respect Severus Snape more and more with what the man had gone through with. Third, and most important, with both kor and the military interested in what ever they were in the church, no one was safe. The aura around the church was darkening by the second; he could feel it. The flowers, his confidants, were whispering to him. Their whispers were full of fear and things of evil times to come. The flora and fauna (3) were always the first to know everything; only fools did not heed their warnings.

His fears were proved not long after when the two examinees he had met earlier in the day came barreling in with one of the repentant criminals, Aldo, in their arms. "Healer! He collapsed! He was fine one minute, then grabbing his throat and drooling, and then he collapsed!" Hariel paled helping the two boys get the man in bed. The symptoms they had described were congruent to poison. Sure enough, the evidence was conclusive Aldo had been given a poison that took a few hours to activate in the blood stream. After an hour of frantic working, Aldo's condition had been stabilized.

By that time Arch Bishop Jio, Assistant Arch Bishop Bastian as well as the infirmary head were there with the two boys that had brought Aldo in. After making sure Aldo was alright, Hariel turned and gave an abbreviated bow.

"Sirs, master (4), Aldo was the victim of a slow acting poison that centered on the asphyxiation or smothering of the victim. His symptoms were drooling, swelling of the airways, and constriction of the throat muscles. He is now in stable condition and should be alright with in the hour. However this was no accident. The poison Aldo ingested was of a professional grade. If he had arrived a minute later he would be dead." Hariel said in a forced calm tone. It would be an out right lie to say he wasn't shaken from the turn of events.

On top of everything, he now had to worry about murder attempts. Hariel, with shaking hands, handed over his notes and observations to the head healer who confirmed what Hariel had said. After thanking the boys for saving Aldo's life they were dismissed and the two bishops left while the infirmary head told Hariel to take the night off to calm his nerves.

It was shortly after while Hariel was walking down the hall when he passed the two bishops from earlier that day, Bishops Labrador and Castor. "Young man, can you wait a moment, please," called a gentle voice. Hariel turned to see Bishop Labrador beckoning him over. "You were the one who diagnosed and treated Aldo, right?" The man said in a gentle voice. Hariel nodded silently. "Is it true it was poison?"

Hariel looked the man in the eyes. "Yes it was a deliberate poisoning… things were not as they seem." was Hariel's quiet reply.

Bishop Castor looked down at Hariel, his glasses glistening. "Apparently they aren't, but the poisoning isn't all you are referring to is it?" was his reply.

Normally Hariel would have played dumb and gotten out of the situation as quickly as he could. However, his instincts, which were always right, were telling him to come clean to these two. They felt safe, and had a purity to their aura that couldn't be found at all in human beings. They were the exact opposites of what that military man had felt like all those months ago. They felt light, pure and good as opposed to heavy oily and evil.

"No, it's not. Though things seem calm here, there is subtle turbulence underneath the calm exterior. For the first time in history, kors are specifically targeting the church or to be more exact something or someone, or even both. The same can be said for the military. They have their eyes set on this church and something here in, when it is a major law that the military and the emperor himself stay out of church affairs. A dark evil is stirring the winds whisper of disasters and the plants speak of terror and danger." As Hariel paused in his monologue, he glanced at the two bishops who, while not looking at him, were listening avidly.

Deeming it the right time to drop the proverbial bomb, Hariel continued. "The humans can not sense any more than a faint under lying feeling of dread, but that's only if they are overly perceptive, so to the majority of them it goes unnoticed. To nonhumans such as myself, the two of you, and Frau," Hariel noticed stiffening in their frames at this, "It is like thick smog, inescapable." He glanced at the two before turning to go back to his duties. "Beware for these days, the walls have grown ears and nowhere and no one is safe."

With that, Hariel continued on his way. Hopefully, his instincts were right. This would hopefully lead him to the final piece of the puzzle. What Hariel would find out much too late was this would open a can of worms for him. Hariel might not be Harry Potter anymore, but the Potter luck still stuck to him like glue.

.-.

* With Ayanami*

(5)

The Black Hawks were reclining on a couch in their common room while Ayanami sat across from them, as stoic as ever. While they seemed totally relaxed, Hyuuga was excited; Aya-tan was planning something again!

"Aya-tan, I bet you're thinking of doing something fun again aren't you? You are such a tease! Poor Teito Klein's got a scary enemy now, as does my new toy that's at the church as well. So what are you doing next?" asked Hyuuga with a happy demeanor.

Ayanami was just as impassive as ever. "I've already set my plan into motion," was his stoic reply.

.-.

* At the same time at the Church*

Things had taken a definite turn for the worse. Aldo, who quickly recovered from his poisoning, had volunteered to guard the gate that night. The man was found a mere hour later brutally murdered by Sister Rosalie. He was covered in and surrounded by bloody words, written in zaiphon, and were carved into his chest. Hariel, who had rushed to the scene with the rest of the medical staff to see if anything could be done, was beyond shaken.

The flowers were screaming in fear. This was only the beginning of the terror; the worst had yet to come. More than just murder was in the works. The time of evil and danger, the flowers were warning him and all else who could hear them, was almost here. One thing was certain however; Hariel needed to finish his work at this church and get out of here as soon as possible. It wouldn't do to be captured. He wanted to be long gone before the military got the go ahead to invade the church.

Hariel needed to speak to those three bishops tonight.

.-.

*With Ayanami *(6)

Ayanami smiled darkly, knowing that the body had already been discovered. With a wicked red gleam shown brightly in his eyes, Ayanami said to seemingly no one, "Sweet Dreams…"

.-.

End Chapter Two

AN: Ok this is the beginning of the whole Bastien thing. I did take some license last chapter and introduce of the Frau dolls early but I needed a way to introduce Hariel to the cannon characters with out being overly intrusive. This is also where I will start to move a little bit from cannon, mainly stretching some thing to fit Hariel in. No major changes will be made but I do need to get Hariel in with out completely butchering the entire story. But things will change a bit with Hariel. Don't worry Hariel won't be super powered in any way shape or form. From what I have seen wandless magic in Harry Potter is damn near impossible and it takes year for those able to do it to Master it. Hariel has been using wandless magic for about three and a half years and he only has first year magic down pat.

I have a poll up that will be up until the Twenty Third of April (by American standards) It is in regards to how important Ayanami thinks Hariel is I.E his obsession level. Because we all know Aya-tan is obsessive.

Though count on it that Hyuuga really wants to get his hands on Hariel if, for no other reason, than to have a new toy. Hyuuga likes anything that catches his attention and Hariel, with all his mysteries, has nearly all Hyuuga's attention.

Ok on to the footnotes!

(1) Teito and Hakuren are at this point far from friends they are still in the insult/ provoke him state of mind in regards to each other, they will however become friends in the next chapter or the chapter after that.

(2) Bastian's personality is similar to Labrador's (for those who have not finished anime or read manga skip to the next note!) At this point we don't know he's using dark magic to control kor and his aura is suppressed to the point that the ghost can't sense him. This plot point does have a reason don't worry

(3) Flora- plant life

Fauna- animal life

You can tell a lot about what's going on why watching these two. For example animals run before tsunamis and head to higher ground. Etc

(4) Yet again this is in reference to master and apprentice not master and sklave.

(5) Taken from anime dialogue (episode 12) the only thing added to it is the bit about Hariel

(6) Dialogue taken directly from cannon dialogue (episode 12)


	4. Of calms before storms

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter or 07 Ghost. The people I paid to steal the rights to them stole my money.

**Giving authors and authoresses reviews is like giving their muse a meal. With out reviews their muses die from starvation. Please do a good deed and feed a muse thank you for your time**

AN: Ok I know I am updating quickly but I have some of these chapters prewritten, and I am working on during my down time typing a chapter a day more maybe more. (Depends on how it flows, I am really inspired by my reviewers) My time may vary my mother her best friend and I together are starting up a business. It's a lot of work let me tell you. We are in stage one planning and getting everything sorted out starting the bed in breakfast is step twenty so you get the idea.

AN2: Psychotic Sprite asked me an excellent question what are the pairings if there are any.

Yes there are pairings but they will be discrete sorry lemon fans but I am focusing on the story rather than the romance.

Definite the pairings are

Eventual one sided Hyuuga/Hariel

At the moment Hyuuga just sees Hariel as an interesting new 'toy' to play with

Possible pairings are:

Frau/Teito

Castor/Labrador

Hakuren/Teito

Frau/Hariel (explosive relationship here hehe)

For any with suggestions for Hariel's pairing please leave a review with your choice, you may even convince me to change the pairings I have so far

Chapter Three: Of the calms before storms and accidental revelations

Or: Thanks to Teito's big mouth Hariel finds out about the eye

A few hours after Aldo's body was found Hariel was heading towards bishop Castor's room it was time for the for lack of better word confrontation. If those three were meeting to night it most likely would be there, as he seemed to be the leader of the little group. Hariel's reasoning proved to be true, no sooner had he knocked on the door he was being grabbed and pulled in to the room. The door closed with a sharp snap. Hariel found himself face to face with the three bishops.

The atmosphere in the room was intense the usual banter was gone and in its place was dead seriousness. "Well isn't this cozy" Hariel drawled raising an eye brow in his best Draco Malfoy impression minus the attitude. Castor went right along with him. "Yes its quite cozy isn't it?" He asked lightly before leaning forward into Hariel's face with a disconcerting smile on his face. Hariel was starting to realize why Frau was scared of this guy. "Now why don't you tell us who you really are? Why you are really here. What you are because you obviously aren't human and what you are trying to gain from infiltrating the church?" All this was said with a smile and a sickeningly sweet voice. Hariel was hard to intimidate but damn this guy was doing a great job with out trying.

Hariel sighed he was not going to get out of this one he was in a room with three powerful nonhumans with the door locked. So he settled for getting comfortable in a chair at a table and motioning for the other three to sit down. Hariel smiled at Labrador directing what he was going to say to him. Hariel was still mad at the other two bishops.

To begin with who I am I suppose I should answer who I was. This is not originally my world. I didn't know how I got here other than after being betrayed by those I counted my dearest friends I was sentenced to death through a mysterious veil in a place called the department of mysteries in governments head quarters. That means of execution hasn't been used by that government in many years but I consider myself lucky no because I survived, but the other method of 'execution' in my home world is having your soul devoured by a wraith like creature called a dementor. The reason I was to be executed the way I was supposed to be was due to the cruelty of by betrayers. During a battle in the war that had taken place in my world my godfather the only parent figure I have known was pushed through it by his cousin." Here Hariel had to pause. Greif over Sirius though old was very painful. Hariel hopped he was still alive after he himself had been pushed through the veil and survived. But the world was a big place and he had yet to find his beloved Godfather and had no idea if he was alive or dead. (1) He could even be in a different dimension than this one for all he knew.

"When I landed I was in a remote area of the former Raggs kingdom. It was shortly after I came across two people. A mother and daughter named Anita and Claire (2), they were free Raggs Kingdom survivors and they took me in and later I was adopted as a son and big brother. It was Anita and Claire who taught me the Raggs language which was the only language they spoke. I came to consider myself part of this world and a member of that family. I consider myself a child of Raggs (3). A few months later I was captured diverting the military from Anita and Claire… I was sold into slavery. I escaped a year and a half later due to the stupidity of my master. It was then I left my original name behind." He looked up from where he had been staring at the table. "I was once known as Harry… but that name doesn't exist in this world. After I escaped I renamed myself Hariel and started the… resistance. So the answer of your First question is this. I am Hariel Leader of the Resistance, and a proud child of the Raggs Kingdom.

"Why I am here is a much simpler matter. The military is starting to stealthily move in on the church and has been for a while now. I came to investigate the matter myself and found not an answer but a mystery. Why are the military and kor interested in this church when before they avoided it? What does this have to do with Teito Klein? It was only after he came here that these events started happening." Hariel looked to the three bishops none seemed forth coming, but they weren't hostile either. He'd take that as a good sign.

"As to what I am, that is a more complicated question. I guess you could call me a hybrid. My father was human, and my mother was an immortal nature spirit from my world that are called nymphs, though no one knew it, I don't even think she knew the truth until later. I wouldn't know they were killed when I was a baby. But that is what I am with out going into a lecture."

"What I am trying to gain from infiltrating the church is information to further the resistance. We need to know what is going on in the world to act accordingly. After I find out what I can and find out how to use it to help the resistance with out hurting the church, I will leave. I will need to leave shortly anyway as I received a message from another member that the military is soon to move on Antwort and we need to get set up to help as many people escape from the military as possible. The military is sending the Black Hawks to deal with Antwort." Hariel said grimly.

"He is telling the truth" Said the quite voice of Labrador; a flowering vine was curling around his hand as he spoke. "The flowers vouch for his honesty and say he is an ally not a threat." After this proclamation the atmosphere in the room which before had become oppressive calmed considerably.

Many things were said through out the night. Hariel found out about the three bishops being three of the seven ghosts. It was impossible to keep from him as he could sense their no humanity, and erasing his mind would do no good. They also were discussing theories about what was happening and what to expect from the current goings on in the church. It was agreed by all four of them to proceed with caution. Hariel even consented to let castor baptize him to add another protection from the dark evil after them all. Hariel suggested planting discrete flowers in various areas of the church to act as sentinels to which Labrador happily agreed with his idea. A tentative friendship was stuck up between the four, even though it was to Hariel a love hate relationship with Frau and Castor. Say what you like but Hariel would not forgive the doll for ruining his hard work, nor Frau or ogling him when they first met. He could and would be petty like that for at least another week.

Soon however the conversation had to come to an end. Trying to pull secrets out of ghostly gods or not they all had work in the morning. As it was they were only going to scrape a couple hours of sleep was it was. Bidding them good night he made a tactical decision, skip breakfast to get an extra thirty minutes of sleep. As soon as he slipped into bed spy or not Hariel was dead to the world for the next four hours.

-Next morning-

Hariel was contemplating homicide at this point. His junior fellow apprentices were evil demons he was sure of it. One of the kids had managed to melt his mortar… Hariel had no idea how in the hell the kid managed it, the herbs they were using weren't even acidic! Hell they were just at the first step grinding rosemary and lemon grass together anything volatile shouldn't even be possible! Hariel didn't even bother to assign them an essay or tell them to practice on their own. He was exhausted and evil demons masquerading as children were not of his list of giving patience to at this point. They seemed to get the idea as when he told them to go away they ran with looks of fear on their faces. They should be afraid that concoction managed to get a hole in his stupid church robes! He didn't want to buy another pair!

-The after life-

Severus Snape was laughing gleefully hatching Potter suffer as he had for decades at Hogwarts. It was about time the Potter brat got what was coming to him! Maybe next time one of the wonder demon children tormenting Potter would manage to catch the brat's robes on fire!

-Back at the church-

A shiver ran down Hariel's spine. Someone wished him grievous harm but that wasn't anything new. He shrugged it off how ever as he noticed his robe disintegrating further. He needed to change; Hariel really didn't want to explain why he was wearing a sklave collar or a tattoo marking him a sklave (4) to any nosy people in the church. Hariel made his way back to his room tossing the robe in the trash once he got into the safety of his own quarters.

Digging through his rucksack he realized belatedly that the two spare set of civilian clothes he had packed were dirty. All he had in his moke skin pack was money, weapons, fake passports, one set of civilian clothes that would not work in this situation, unless he wanted to explain why he was wearing a dress. It was his escape dress, when the military was looking for the leader they were looking for a young man not a woman. Other than that was what he wore as the leader of the resistance, black leather pants a loose white shirt, black vest and knee high black boots. They didn't exactly fit in this world very well, he had made them himself. They were great for both business and unexpected fights; however they made him stand out like a sore thumb.

Between that and slightly dirty clothes he'd just wear a dirty shirt and the leather pants, he'd wash his clothes in the court yard later.

Hearing the bell chime in the tower Hariel grinned as his stomach growled. Finally it was time for lunch! Lunch was a speedy affair for Hariel as well as uneventful. He was after all in a hurry. He had to finish his work for that lazy infirmary head, dispose of the deadly toxic work of the junior apprentices in time to get to the library. As it was Hariel didn't even sit down. He just grabbed some bread cheese and an apple to go. He needed to look for a place to dump that acid the kid had made. He really didn't trust washing that down the sink, it might melt the pipes.

Three o'clock came slower than it ever had before for Hariel. He could hardly finish the work he had for looking up at the clock every five minuets like an impatient child. When the clock finally did chime three Hariel was shooting through the halls like a bullet barely managing from bowling over the other people in the hall way.

Finally he would learn to read. Bastien-sama looked up from the materials he has set out for him. "Lets get started Hariel-kun" he said with a gentle smile. Hariel happily threw himself into work.

-An hour an a half later-

The lesson with Bastien-sama had been great as far as Hariel was concerned, Bastien-sama himself was very pleased Hariel was not only putting such an effort into his studies but was catching on very quickly, even if his attempts at writing were messy. What Bastien didn't know and Hariel wasn't going to enlighten him of, was despite the strange alphabet the spellings, and writing styles of this world were luckily not very different from his own.

Bastien-sama and he were in the process of leaving the library, Hariel's beginner books clasped to his chest when they came upon a strange sight. That Oak kid Hariel didn't like very much Handing Bishop Frau a book while Teito or what ever the other kid's name on looked on. Normally that in itself wouldn't be an odd occurrence… but no one should have that look when opening a History book. Nor should they seemingly bond instantly with the person handing them said book. Nor was the semi maniacal laughter, or so it seemed to Hariel but he admittedly was biased against the pervert, from the two normal when conversing about a book. Teito's yell about bribery caught Bastien-sama's attention. The man didn't hesitate so whack Frau on the head. Hariel's opinion of Bastien-sama rose exponentially after that. Anyone willing to hit the guy, other than the evil doll maker, was great in his book. But what Bastien-sama said next nearly had Hariel falling over in laughter. "You naughty boy bishop Frau" Hariel silently snickered. As Bastien confiscated Frau's porn, Served the pervert right. No Hariel wasn't still mad over being mistaken as a girl and ogled by Frau no not at all. Who was he kidding? Break out the popcorn he wanted to watch the show and laugh at the pervert. Far to soon however the fun was over. Of well hopefully he'd have a chance to watch Frau sulk over his porn being discovered and confiscated another time. "Oh that's right Bishop Castor was looking for you" Bastien-sama said to Frau as the three of them were turning to leave. "Seriously? That sucks." Was Frau's reply, Hariel was about to put in a teasing partly threatening remark about Telling Castor about his porn stash in the library when they were interrupted.

"Bishop Frau!" Said Teito. The trio stopped to hear what the kid had to say. "Huh?" was Frau's oh so articulate reply. "I wanted to ask you something about last night. Would the seven ghosts really kill Aldo like that?" Hariel couldn't help but be impressed with the guts the kid had to ask that question. After last nights talk with the three ghosts he was made aware that Teito had found out, but annoyingly the reasons why he did were kept from him. Stupid secretive ghosts! Hariel shook his head slightly he was starting to space out he needed to pay attention to this. Hariel came back to himself in time to hear Teito say he just had to know.

Frau to Hariel's surprise gave Teito a truthful answer. In Hariel's experiences of things like this information had always been kept from him. Then again not everyone was a manipulative bastard like Dumbledore. "We don't really know what happened last night. The imperial guard is currently investigating the case." was Frau's calm answer. "The Imperial Guard!" Teito asked shocked. It was here Hariel stepped in. "Aldo died from shock due to blunt force trauma to the Norma Posterioralis…" Here Hariel trailed off at the blank looks he was receiving. "I've been spending to much time in the infirmary let me try again, Aldo died from shock after a fierce blow to the back of the head" It was then that he received comprehending looks. Hariel had to keep himself from putting his head in his hands he was turning into a medical nerd. "Going by the bloody foot prints around the body the culprit probably pretended to need sanctuary and asked Aldo to open the gates." Bastien-sama informed them.

"But that's not enough information to declare that an outsider did it" Said the Oak child that though Hariel knew his name he still didn't like him very much at this point so he was to be called Oak child until further notice. "Are you saying someone here did it?" Asked Teito outraged. "Not exactly but…" started the Oak child morosely. "its important to look at this from every angle. But all church members must sign out when they leave church grounds. Yesterday no one signed out. Although I can not condone the culprit's actions, I still believe people will be punished for their sins even if they are under sanctuary. God will punish people just as he does kor. I am sure Aldo's only way to condone for murder was to die. Everything is determined by the seven heavenly gods. They will never forgive evil." There was a tense silence after this. Every one for the moment was processing their own thoughts on the matter. Teito's little pet Burupya had sensed the tense atmosphere and was cowering slightly before jumping up to Teito's shoulder for comfort. "It's ok. We've doubled security; And God will surely protect those who choose the right." Said Bastien. Hariel had to admire the man, even in a time like this when no one was able to be sure if a killer was among them or not, Bastien was able to give them all a sense of safety. Hariel wasn't the only one that smiled at the encouraging words.

After that they went their separate ways. Hariel went back to his dormitory to get his clothes for a wash. It was nearly dinner time no one would be out in the courtyard at this time. Though it seemed strange to him that this world would have amazing technology like flying motorcycles (with out magic!) and air ships the militaries back in his former world would be salivating over they didn't seem to have basic things like cars or washing machines. That was the reason the church had such a large and ornate fountains wasn't only for cosmetic reasons, but practical as well, Some were a constant source of water in case of sieges, and others were used for laundry. That was where Hariel was headed now with his three sets of clothes, plus the shirt on his back that needed washing. That's why Hariel had waited he needed to take his shirt off for washing. Doing such a thing as going around shirtless in this world was border line indecent especially in a church. They seemed to have a mixture of modern clothing ideas from his former world and a Victorian style combined. It was not only odd but the rules and protocol for clothes were strange. Though they were admittedly much stricter in the church.

Still Hariel would be lying if that were his only reason for waiting until the courtyard was empty to wash his clothes. Having a sklave brand and collar was a pain to say the least. He always had to be very careful to cover his neck completely, as well as make sure his tattoo was covered at all times. So there he was near sun set washing his clothes hidden from view by a large fountain when Teito bursts out of the church and starts staring into it. Hariel didn't know what to do. Teito was crying and Hariel was never really comfortable with other people's emotions, and he would probably make the situation worse by trying to help. He needn't have worried it seemed Bishop Frau came out looking for Teito. Hariel was just going to discreetly gather his things and move, but it was at that moment Teito spoke. What was said in the first sentence caught Hariel's attention.

"You knew about the eye didn't you? The first time Labrador saw the eye he didn't seem surprised at all." "Eye? What eye?" was Hariel's confused thought but before he could finish thinking Teito continued. "I'm truly grateful. You've helped me so much. But why are you keeping me here?" You're trying to use me like the Military did! Are you after the Eye of Mikhail too?" Teito demanded. Hariel was so shocked he let go of his shirt and it was washed away with the current. Teito was the vessel of the Eye of Mikhail. The only vessel the eye had ever chosen with out sucking out a person's soul was a member of the Raggs royal family. Which meant Teito was a direct descendant of the Raggs King. He knew the eye had been missing for several years how many times while serving drinks to Wakaba Oak had the man discussed with his fellow Generals where the eye of Mikhail was. The man had been determined to find it for years, saying something about keeping the power where it belonged, with the Empire and away from its enemies and the sklaves.

For the eye to have been hidden in Teito a combat sklave who was really a prince, no, The King of the Raggs kingdom the entire time was unbelievable. Hariel realized that he had zoned out in shock of what he had heard in time to catch Frau's reply. "Are you in any position to doubt us? You're just a brat unable to escape the military on your own" All this was said in a monotone. "What was that?" Then there was the sound of Teito's lung and Frau pinning him to the fountain's rim. The Same fountain Hariel was hiding behind. "Damn it! Kill me if you're going to." Was Teito's almost broken reply. "you're wrong. I've gotta protect you, but I don't know how long I will be able to stay with you. So become strong! Stand on your own. There are things you want to take care of right? Then learn everything you can while you're here If you don't want to get possessed by a Kor, learn how to fight the darkness.

It was at that moment that Hariel for once in his life chose to come out after blatantly eavesdropping, with out being caught first. He Didn't even care that he was at the moment exposing both his collar and brand to anyone who chose to come out into the courtyard. Teito and Frau both caught sight of him. Teito looked shaken at the fact Hariel had obviously heard everything. Frau indignant that he hadn't sensed Hariel before now. "Oi its not nice to spy on people pretty boy!" Called Frau grumpily. Hariel's reply was throwing the bar of soap at Frau's forehead and getting a direct hit knocking him over for a moment. "You possess the Eye of Mikhail" Hariel said calmly knowing full well that if the eye deemed him a threat it wouldn't hesitate to kill him. "Only those of direct Royal lineage have been able to be a vessel to the eye and live. That makes you the rightful King of Raggs." Hariel then bowed to Teito completely shocking the teen. "If ever you need my help Sire I will do what I am able to help your majesty."

Frau was annoyed by this point he had gotten up seen the pretty boy not only bowing to but giving Teito his loyalty. Teito had no idea that he had the leader of the resistance practically swearing fealty to him. Not to mention he had an imprint of a bar of soap on his Forehead. "Damn, Teito this annoying pretty boy if Hariel of the Resistance, as in the founder and leader of the entire damn thing."

Hariel smirked… "don't mind him, he is still miffed I sniffed out all his porn stashes in the library earlier and if he doesn't behave himself I will be reporting them to both Bastien-sama and Castor." It would be a lie to say Hariel didn't sound smug. "I knew you were evil" Frau yelled, his porn being threatened was no joking matter! However that declaration was ruined by Byurrpah launching himself at Frau and chomping repeatedly on his head while Razette popped up with both Teito's broken bascule and Hariel's shirt. Smiling Hariel thanked the mermaid while Teito handed over the broken bascule to Frau, taking the opportunity to slip one of the drying shirts over his head. Before taking his leave of the pair. He was heading back to his dorm to put his clothes on the clothes line he had rigged when he felt a brief flare of tainted oily and evil power. A power similar to but not the same as the power the man at his shop had oozing from him all those months ago. It was safe to say another person like him was in the church.

The flowers were once again shaking in fear. The times of danger the flowers foretold would begin very soon.

-End of Chapter-

Well how was it? I really hope I kept Castor in character he is the one I have the most trouble with.

(1) Should Sirius be in alive and in the 07 Ghost Universe? Leave me a review to give me your vote! No reviews and Sirius will not be brought in. (Yes you heard me right I am holding Sirius's life in this Fic in the palm of my hands! I demand review responses or he gets it!)

(2) Anita and Claire though very minor Ocs who if they are even seen again will only get a Cameo shot. Are very important to Hariel for one major reason. They were the only ones in his life to accept him and adopt him into their family with no strings attached. The Dursleys had Harry forced on them. They hated him and treated him with hatred and used him as slave labor. The Weasley's (in this fic at least) with the exception of Fred and George (because they are my absolute favorites -huggles the twins- were only acting as a family to Harry for three reasons.

1. Dumbledore was paying them obscene amounts of money for.

2. By doing this Ron and Hermione could manipulate him easily and influence him to make choices that benefited them, plus Dumbledore ordered them too.

3. The only reason they stayed at his side after Dumbledore died was Harry was the only one who could kill Voldemort, and they were hoping that if he died they would get his money for being his 'best friends.

Anita and Claire would have had every reason for turning Harry away from their home but didn't. Even if it started as them giving him food and letting him stay awhile for a silver coin, it morphed into genuine friendship and eventually they adopted him into their family. Hariel becoming Anita's son and Claire's big sister for no other reason then them loving him and his loving them in return. They offered Hariel the one thing he has never had (That he can remember anyway) A family that while not related to him in any since (he's from another dimension for crying out loud!) love and accept him unconditionally like a real family would.

(3) another effect of Anita and Claire since they adopted him to their family he adopted their customs and much of their way of thinking. He truly considers himself a child of the Raggs kingdom because it was a poor Raggs family that had absolutely nothing that gave him his first remembered Real family.

(4) As I see it if Teito has a brand identifying him as a combat sklave other types of sklaves would have a different type of brand. Not only would it designate what the slave did, for example a tattoo for domestic sklaves, a tattoo for field hand sklaves, etc, but it would be impossible to remove. A runaway sklave is not going to be able to go to a doctor and say "Hey can you remove this?" because it would alert the doctor to their runaway status. So even if a runaway got the collar off the band would still be there.

So review question Should Sirius be alive and in the 07 Ghost Universe? (He'll show up much later however I need to work him in)

Give me a review with your answers! Fail to do so and Sirius gets shoved back into the dark abyss of no return!


	5. Temporary Teaser due to bad weather!

A few teasers until the chapter is posted later today or tomorrow ( I have very bad weather here at the moment and will most likely be loosing power frequently through out the day)

So to keep you tide over I have four teasers for the next chapter. ENJOY!

First Teaser!

This bastard did not just melt his bed on purpose so he had to room with Teito and the Oak brat. No he was hallucinating. No one could be so evil as to stick him with pubescent teenage boys. He was nineteen damn it he didn't want to spend any more time around brats than necessary. Sure Teito was rightfully the king of the Raggs Kingdom, and he had swore his loyalty to him, BUT, he was still a brat! Hariel started to struggle violently.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment! I Haven't done anything wrong! Damn it put me down! Make Frau do it! Nooo! You evil bastard!"

Second teaser!

Hariel glared daggers at Castor. Sure he needed to sneak out of the church undetected to meet an informant for vital information but this was crossing the line!

"You know you're a bastard right?" ground out Hariel as Castor's new dolls dragged him behind a screen.

A scuffle was heard was well as ample cursing behind the curtain before Hariel was shoved out in a peasant girl's dress only to be promptly smacked on the head by Castor.

"You burned my dolls! I'm one of the seven ghosts and you burned by dolls! You should show some respect for authority!" yelled Castor seething over the loss of his beloved dolls.

Hariel gave him a blank look. "You do know I'm the leader of the resistance right? Rebelling against tyrannical authority figures is in the job description."

Third teaser:

Hariel advances on Frau with broom raised over his head to strike.

"Hariel calm down you don't need to take a leaf out of doll boy's book!" Said a panicking Frau.

Hariel was backing him into a corner in view of the general public. There was no way he was escaping by pulling his ghost trick.

"You replaced by beginner's book paged with PORN and burned all my work! I'm not going to hurt you I'm going to KILL YOU!"

With that Hariel proceeded to b rain Frau as the man desperately tried to escape the smaller man's wrath. It would have been funny to the on lookers to see Frau running in fear from someone a foot shorter than him… if it weren't for the forceful whacks and Frau's yelps of pain.

Ten minuets later found Hariel smiling sweetly at a bruised and battered Frau.

"And what did we learn today" Hariel asked sweetly

"Its not polite to gut innocent books to hide porn in?" was Frau's disorientated reply.

Hariel gave him a beaming smile. "Very good now if you'll excuse me I have another lesson with Bastien-sama. With that Hariel happily headed off to his lesson leaving the battered Frau in the garden. He didn't have the strength to get up. Hariel, evil cruel Hariel had burned his porn stash life was no longer worth living.

Fourth and Final Teaser:

Hyuuga was over the moon. Not only had he managed to snatch the eye, but his toy as well! Things were defiantly looking up! Aya-tan had the eye and he had his little toy cuffed in heavy duty combat sklave cuffs (He had escaped from everything else!) following behind him while he had the lead in hand. Life was good! Antwort was conquered, they had two new comrades, the two Raggs combat sklaves were fun! And he had his toy! Even if his toy was constantly picking the picks on all the cuffs they had put on him so far. He was behaving now. Aya-tan had offered him a promise collar for his new toy and he had shaped up instantly!

Hariel was glaring daggers at his captor, his new self proclaimed Master. One of these days his hero complex would finally kill him. Everything had been going fine, he was on a Hawkzile with Frau one minuet then Teito had been falling the next and he had launched himself towards his falling teen determined if nothing else to break his fall. The next thing he knew Teito was being grabbed by Frau and the idiot couldn't grab him in time and the bastard in front of him had him around the waist instead.

Now things had turned into a waiting game. Wait until their guard was dropped and use an alohamora to escape. Or if things got really desperate try to apperate and risk loosing a limb. In the mean time, Hariel thought as he was dragged over by his "Master so he could get out of work by playing with his waist length hair, I have to keep calm and try not to attempt to kill anyone. Though this would be hard Hariel surmised, as Hyuuga was talking about various thing to dress Hariel in with Kuroyuri. He just loved to see the suffering on his face while talking Hyuuga into ordering all kinds of embarrassing stuff for him. Yes it would be very hard. Hariel's eye started ticking as Kuroyuri suggested a maids outfit and Hyuuga was eating it up.


	6. Of Darkness and light Jumbo chapter

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter or 07 Ghosts. The ownership papers I have of them are apparently forgeries.

Now I am pleased to give you my loyal readers a special treat! I super long chapter that will get us past the Bastien arc and on to the main story, this is the end of the beginning of the story, next update we will dive into things head first! YAY!

It was so long I am separating it into two parts!

This lovely chapter is made of three chapters!

Warnings: Cursing, Hariel burning Castor's dolls to ash, Castor's dolls forcing Hariel into a dress, a bon fire made of porn, general Hariel and Frau violence, murder, betrayal, general craziness

On with the show!

Chapter five:

Part 1: Of evil dolls and budding friendships

After dinner Hariel and the three ghosts met in front of the fountain. Things were starting to look very grim. There was definitely at least one warsfeil in the church, who aside from being strong, was competent and had a strong desire to kill. All in all things were going to get bad quickly.

For a warsfeil to enter the church's grounds, which should be impossible thanks to a barrier surrounding the church, they needed inside help. They needed someone of Bishop level at least. This of course meant that they not only had a warsfeil in the church but a traitor among them. It was Castor who started the discussion.

"For him to have broken into the church to challenge me, he's quite confidant in his abilities. At any rate, his desire to kill was strong."

Hariel had to suppress a shiver. With the bishop exams going on and hundreds of hopefuls flooding the church there was no telling who it could be. This made things very dangerous, combined with the spy it make things lethal.

"You can never tell a good seed from a bad seed until it blossoms." was Labrador's subdued reply.

"The real question is how entangled are the roots of the blossom with the other flowers." was Hariel's quiet response.

"Right and we can't send away anyone who's come to be a priest. There's nothing we can do" said Castor

Frau humped at this as if it was nothing to serious. Hariel had to hold in the urge to push him in the fountain. The man was insufferable, everyone was in mortal it seemed it was no big deal to him. However Frau's reply shocked him momentarily.

"Let him flounder about. I'll kill him eventually" was his almost care free reply

Labrador was worried enough to accidentally cut off one of his precious flower blossoms. It was then Frau placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Relax! I'll protect everyone." This proclamation was said with a confidant smile on his face.

Labrador and Hariel couldn't help but give the guy a week smile for his willingness to protect them. Though Hariel hid his smile and would throttle anyone who dared claim he had smiled at that bastard.

"Oh by the way Hariel" said Castor with a smile and a positively evil glint in his eyes. Hariel did as his instincts told him and tried to run, only to be caught up in the man's damn zaiphon.

"Now that wasn't very nice!"

Admonished Castor as Hariel was being wrapped up like a fly in a spider's web. Hariel just managed to hold in a whimper as he started to feel like a fly caught in a spider's devious web.

"We need to keep an eye on Teito. Frau was kind enough to tell me you swore fealty to him so I've taken the liberty to give you night time guard duty of him. Don't worry you won't loose any sleep! You see I had a little accident with one of your students healing salves, I spilled it on your bed and well… it happens to be a puddle right now!"

Castor was positively chipper while giving Hariel this bit of information. Hariel on the other hand stared at the man in horror. This bastard did not just melt his bed on purpose so he had to room with Teito and the Oak brat. No he was hallucinating. No one could be so evil as to stick him with pubescent teenage boys. He was nineteen damn it he didn't want to spend any more time around brats than necessary. Sure Teito was rightfully the king of the Raggs Kingdom, and he had sworn his loyalty to him, BUT, he was still a brat! Hariel started to struggle violently.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment! I haven't done anything wrong! Damn it put me down! Make Frau do it! Nooo! You evil bastard!"

Hariel's escape attempts were futile as was his verbal assault. In the end he was hand delivered to Teito and Hakuren's room by the three sisters pulling him along by the threads that bastard had happily solidified before telling the nun's his bed had been melted and he was to room with Teito. Passing the stings off as Hariel trying to avoid curfew and getting caught. Gaining him an unneeded lecture about the importance of sleep. That was it no more Mr. nice guy! Tomorrow Castor's sister dolls were coming in contact with a basic flame charm! Then they'd see who'd be laughing!

Hariel was brought out of his inner plans for revenge when the sisters knocked on the brats' door and handed him over saying that his bed had been accidentally melted by one of his students so he was sleeping on the extra bed by the door. Once the explanation was made and Hariel unraveled from the evil strings of doom Hariel gave a small smile to Teito and flipping off Hakuren sending the two into a battle of death glares.

Yes it was now completely obvious that Hariel and Hakuren still hated each other's guts. This would be a battle of wills to see who would come out on top. If one could out last the other in the battle to come the conflict would not only be over but they'd have some sort of sense or hierarchy in the room. Now Hariel needed to do was push Hakuren out the window if it was the first story or dangle him if it wasn't until he conceded and Hariel was the undisputed master of the room… Or they could pursue less homicidal approaches and just glare at each other.

While less dramatic it was far safer. Yes it was settled, it was a battle of death glares. Hariel had the advantage, not only had he dealt with Vernon (as a child) and Snape for years, he'd faced off with Voldemort and the glares that came from him. Voldemort having fresh blood red glowing eyes had given the glares a whole other level that they would normally. Yes it was destined for Hariel to win the staring war of doom. The petty fighting between the two was interrupted thirty minuets later when the sisters opened the door and rather threateningly told them to go to bed, which both he and the Oak brat were more than happy to do. Females were scary when angry, period. It didn't matter what dimension you're in all females could be scary! (1)

Hariel settled down for the night. Fully aware that Teito was going to be taught by Castor that night and he would be safe for the moment. Right now all he wanted was at least thirty minuets of deep relaxing sleep instead of the light half awake sleep he'd have to assume once Teito got back.

That had at least been the plan. Byurrpah was distraught from being separated from Teito, that combined with the Oak brat's yelling at the poor thing wasn't helping. Finally the Oak brat got up and offered the poor thing a bowl of milk. Which Byurrpah promptly spilled on him by using the bowl to leap to the window.

"You little! And I was trying to be nice!" started Hakuren before seeming the forlorn face Byurrpah was making while looking out the window for Teito. Hariel was silently reminded of his faithful friend and companion Hedwig. Heck Hedwig had practically been his mother. She showed the same love and devotion to him as Byurrpah was showing to Teito. He was about to yell at Hakuren for being cruel to cute little Byurrpah when Hakuren seemed to understand Byurrpah's devotion and feel bad for the cruel things he had been saying to the little guy. Hariel saw Hakuren the Oak brat of all people kneel down with a gentle smile next to the tiny pink dragon hatchling.

"Are you really that worried?" Asked Hakuren in a gentle voice. Byurrpah responded by leaping up to Hakuren's shoulder and nuzzling his cheek. Hakuren smiled at the cute hatchling and allowed the little guy to stay on his shoulder.

"Well what do you know you actually have a heart." Hariel said gently. Hakuren looked at him, and a silent truce was formed. They both understood that neither was as bad as they first seemed. Now with the truce there was a chance for a friendship to bud. Hariel quietly sat on his bed and pulled off his shirt, not caring for the moment, if they other boy saw. If he told anyone he could always kill him, or have Frau erase his memory which ever was more convenient. He could feel Hakuren's eyes on him, or more specifically the collar and brand. Hariel idly wondered what his reaction to Teito's own collar and brand would be. IF he was shocked by an obvious runaway house sklave his reaction o a runaway combat sklave would be priceless.

Since Byurrpah had settled down next to Hakuren to sleep Hariel decided it was time for him to do the same. Now he was looking at an hour top of deep sleep. Off the record it was worth missing extra sleep time to see the soft kind side of the… of Hakuren. 'Maybe making a truce will be worth it' was Hariel's last coherent thought as he gave into sleep at long last.

An hour or so later Teito finally came into the room. Looking dead on his feet and practically dragging himself to his bed. Once he got to it he half collapsed on it. The poor kid had been worked to the bone by Castor. Byurrpah sensed him got up and with an adorable squeak leapt over to greet Teito. He perked up enough to smile at Byurrpah and scratch his head.

"Sorry for leaving you behind" Teito said sincerely to the little pink dragon with a smile as he scratched the little guys ears. It was then Hariel noticed a slight variation in Hakuren's breathing signifying his wakefulness. He decided to stay still and wait to see what his reaction would be for Teito coming in so late obviously exhausted. Things got even better in Hariel's humble opinion at the look of guilt that passes Hakuren's face upon seeing Teito's combat sklave brand. One could tell from looking at him that all the cruel things he said to Teito he was seriously regretting. Teito was of coarse oblivious to Hakuren's little revelation.

"Sorry! Did I wake you?" Asked Teito worries he had disturbed his room mate, not noticing that Hariel was also awake across the room. Hakuren covered his thoughts with the reply,

"The little guy just couldn't sit still while you were gone." Teito smiled down at Byurrpah while the little critter seemingly smiled back at him.

"He's the reincarnation of a dear friend." Said Teito the love obvious in his voice. Teito looked up to see Hakuren staring at him.

"B-but you don't have to believe it if you don't want!" said Teito a little desperately as

if afraid of being called crazy.

Hakuren however didn't say anything of the sort. "So he's like a brother to you."

"Isn't he? I'm taking this test just for him." replied Teito a solemn look on his face his voice oddly flat.

"So you have a reason?"

"Yeah Mikage was the first person to hold his hand out to me." Teito replied. And the conversation went on.

Neither Teito nor Hakuren noticed Hariel slowly sit up listening to their conversation until Hariel shifted to avoid looking at them. He was being petty but he envied them. Even for all their troubles they still had people precious to them that they were making their choices for. Hariel was doing much the same with the resistance for Anita and Claire, but it didn't quite seem the same as theirs. His reasons were also tinged with the anger and hatred of the injustices of the empire, not only pure intentions like these to. But he had been through more then even Teito had.

"Well since we're telling life stories, I'll give you a brief insight if you talk I'll kill you!" This last bit as said with an absolutely evil look that made Hakuren shiver knowing the boy in front of him was not lying.

"I'm not a healer and really couldn't give a damn about teaching those demon children." Here Hariel looked Hakuren in the eye.

"I'm the leader of the resistance Hakuren Oak and I am doing this for my adopted mother and sister, for the freedom of slaves, for my homeland Raggs." This was said with an intense charismatic passion. It was ruined slightly by Hariel giving Hakuren a death glare worthy of Voldemort,

"And I will hide your body so they will never find you if you even contemplate telling." Then Hariel's look softened.

"But for the sake of your mother I'll give you the benefit of the doubt that you are not like your father and brother."

He looked Hakuren in the eye once more his eyes glowing faintly. "I was owned by your family before I escaped. Your mother is a saint being as nice as she is while she has to put up with what she does"

Hakuren smiled gently. The proverbial olive branch had been offered and accepted. After the three of them said good night they went to sleep.

-The next morning-

Hariel had snuck out early as planned and burned all of the evil dolls he could find of Castors in retaliation for melting his precious bed. It wasn't that he hated Teito and Hakuren far from it, they were starting to become the first friends he had since the betrayal of Ron and Hermione but it was the principal of the thing! You just didn't go melting people's beds to make them do what you wanted.

Satisfied in his revenge Hariel happily headed off to an early morning lesson with Bastien-sama. He was really starting to see the man as a role model of how he should be after the rebellion had done what it was meant to. Dare he say it the man was becoming a father figure to him, a responsible father figure, not a reckless immature one like Sirius had been. He loved Sirius he truly did but the man had truly gone off kilter in Azkaban never quite sane never quite crazy.

It was after the lesson that Hariel got a note, one he could actually read delivered to him by a child who worked as an assistant in a shop in the city surrounding the church. The message was simple if coded.

_Dear Big Brother_

_Mommy is sick. She needs some of your medicine before she can get better. The doctor is being mean and won't give us good medicine_

_Love Rebecca _

The translation was simple.

Hariel we have been infiltrated. We need to know what to do with the informant to avoid further damage. There is a issue with who is in charge while your away.

Rebecca was one of the code named for the resistance for under cover operatives. Now Hariel needed to get out of the church undetected. Some how setting off fire works in a church just didn't sit well with Hariel. He needed help. He sulked. Now he needed to go see Castor who could disguise him, the guy who'd dolls he had incinerated with a incendio spell that morning. This was going to be painful.

Hariel wished a lot that he wasn't always right when it came to trouble. Oh Castor happily agreed to help him. That was suspicious in itself. Then he dropped the bomb shell on Hariel.

"Yes the best disguise for you Hariel is a peasant girl's out fit!" Said Castor with a pure evil smile on his face. Hariel took that as his cue to run but Castor's new and improved dolls grabbed Hariel and dragged him to Castor's doll work shop where he kept spare clothes he made for his dolls.

Hariel glared daggers at Castor. Sure he needed to sneak out of the church undetected to meet an informant for the sake of the resistance but this was crossing the line!

"You know you're a bastard right?" ground out Hariel as Castor's new dolls dragged him behind a screen.

A scuffle was heard was well as ample cursing and loud bangs from behind the curtain before Hariel was shoved out in a peasant girl's dress only to be promptly smacked on the head by Castor.

"You burned my dolls! I'm one of the seven ghosts and you burned by dolls! You should show some respect for authority!" yelled Castor seething over the loss of his beloved dolls.

Hariel gave him a blank look. "You do know I'm the leader of the resistance right? Rebelling against tyrannical authority figures is in the job description."

Hariel took it as his cue to run away quickly as Castor was shaking in rage. Luckily Hariel made it to a busy hall before Castor got to him and tried to get revenge. Hariel easily slipped out of the church and into the market he was supposed to meet his subordinate. The meeting went well from the information they had had well as names Hariel was able to pick which one was the infiltrator and gave the order for the execution of the man.

After a brief report affirming the military's plan to attack Antwort and an order to alert the King of Antwort and get as many civilians out of Antwort and to the safety of the large farms various members of the resistance had bought not only to feed them but to give sanctuary to people who needed it. Hariel told the man to move these along as quickly as possible and if anything were to happen to him Guren would be in charge.

"Are you in danger Hariel-sama?" Asked the young recruit that they had rescued from a military run mine. Hariel gave a nod and explained he had peaked the interest of one of the black hawks. Then he smiled and gave the man a sheaf of paper. He had dictated to Labrador what he wanted written and the man had happily helped him. It was a the report that he had found the heir to the Raggs throne and he was alive.

"There is a new king of Raggs. The Son of our late king lives' With that he sent the messenger off who had tears of joy in his eyes. Not only would it give moral to the resistance but all with under cover jobs would spread the word among the slaves that the next king lives.

After a quick stop at a food stall for a beef and lamb kabob(he missed meat damn it) Hariel made sure to make it back to the church when the main gathering of civilians were coming for mass. From there it was a simple matter of blending in grabbing his hidden healers clothes once inside, a quick change later and no one suspected he had been doing anything other than hiding from the demon children he taught.

Hariel then headed to the room he shared with Teito and Hakuren and collected his beginner books. He had an hour until the lesson with Bastien-sama began but he could practice reading before hand. It was when he opened his book that he got the shock of a life. The pages of his beginner books had been removed and replace…with PORN! A certain perverted bishop by the name of Frau was going to die but first. An absolutely evil grin crossed his face. He had already burned Castor's dolls, why not have a bon fire made from Frau's porn stash.

One big bon fire later and Hariel was hunting down Frau. Sure he had burned the man's porn but the man had ruined with hard work AGAIN! This time Frau would learn a lesson he would never forget.

Hariel cornered Frau in a hallway off the courtyard. Hariel advanced on Frau with broom raised over his head to strike.

"Hariel calm down you don't need to take a leaf out of doll boy's book!" Said a panicking Frau.

Hariel was backing him into a corner in view of the general public. There was no way he was escaping by pulling his ghost trick.

"You replaced by beginner's book pages with PORN and ruined all my work! I'm not going to hurt you I'm going to KILL YOU!"

With that Hariel proceeded to brain Frau as the man desperately tried to escape the smaller man's wrath. It would have been funny to the on lookers to see Frau running in fear from someone over a foot shorter than him… if it weren't for the forceful whacks and Frau's yelps of pain.

Ten minuets later found Hariel smiling sweetly at a bruised and battered Frau.

"And what did we learn today" Hariel asked sweetly

"Its not polite to gut innocent books to hide porn in?" was Frau's disorientated and hopeful reply.

Hariel gave him a beaming smile. "Very good now if you'll excuse me I have another lesson with Bastien-sama. With that Hariel happily headed off to his lesson leaving the battered Frau in the garden. He didn't have the strength to get up. Hariel, evil cruel Hariel had burned his porn stash life was no longer worth living.

Having done his good deed for the day, yes burning Frau's porn stash was a good deed.. Not only was there less filth in the world but Frau would help the economy of the common man with all the porn he would have to buy to replace his stash. Hariel proceeded to his lesson with Bastien-sama and explained about the book. Bastien-sama had muttered about Frau being naughty and gave Hariel and other book.

An hour later a practically glowing Hariel left his lesson Bastien-sama had praised him saying he had never had a better student. Hariel was unused to getting complements and one like this made his year. After a for once leisurely dinner and taking a loaf of honeyed bread to his room to share with Teito, Hakuren and Byurrpah after their lessons with Castor ended Hariel settled down for what was supposed to be a calm night only to learn that Teito and Hakuren had been attacked. He practically flew to Frau's rooms where the boys slept to check on them, then proceeded to sit at the foot of the bed watching his two.. There was no other words for them now but friends… with that realization Hariel smiled lightly and watched over his two sleeping friends never noticing when he fell asleep with them.

The next morning Teito and Hakuren woke Hariel up with their conversation. Though he was relived that his two friends were alright he was not a morning person. After sending them a light sleepy glare he gave a mumbled 'morning glad you two are alright' and was about to go back to sleep when an alarm clock went off and Frau popped out of a large coffin like structure in the room. He barely had time to say anything before Hariel's hair trigger instincts kicked in and he tackled Frau and knocked him out with a blow to the back of the neck. After the initial response he looked down to see an coconscious Frau beneath him and a shocked Teito and Hakuren behind him on the bed.

"Hehe oops?" was Hariel's sheepish response. It was a very grumpy Frau that come back to consciousness. Glaring daggers and Hariel and muttering things about evil porn burning resistance leaders and their tendencies to attack innocent sleeping people. Which prompted Hariel to thwack Frau on the head. After a breakfast of soft boiled eggs, quiche, tea and some sweet bread Hariel left the three to their conversation and sought out Labrador in the gardens. He and Labrador were planting very small plants in the upper corners of hallways and above doors to act as sentinels. Hopefully they would help getting intruder alerts to them faster. By combining their powers in the seeds, the plants would be nearly impossible to get rid of and as such would serve the church for years to come.

Things were deceptively calm these past two days. The members of the church seemingly forgetting the murder. But Hariel knew that things were just getting started…

Chapter Five:

Part Two: Of murders and Arrests

Warnings for this chapter part: We learn Sirius's fate! Thanks Alibandi for the plot bunny baby!

It was a seemingly peaceful day the morning was calm and things were proceeding normally. Hariel was ,surprisingly, walking with Frau. There was no fighting, verbal or physical. In fact they were actually getting along as surprising as it was to everyone they passed. Normally it seemed the two couldn't stay in each other's company with out Frau making some comment that had Hariel yelling about perverts and trying to hit him. The person who this phenomena seemed the weirdest to however was Hariel himself.

'Who knew the pervert can actually behave himself?" was Hariel's inner thought was he walked side by side with the tall bishop. Then came the pulse of that slimy power, the power of a warsfeil that froze them in their tracks and had both Hariel and Frau turning their heads in the direction.

"And it was such a nice morning two" Hariel lamented aloud. Now Hariel was not only nervous but cranky to. He wanted to go at least a week with out feeling that power it made him feel slimy just from the feel of it. When he found the warsfeil he was going to impress upon it the necessity of the cleanness of a soul. No one wanted to feel their oozy soul aura get on them. Eww it was nasty in the highest since.

"what was that just now" Asked Frau his eyes narrowed.

Hariel gave him a blank look. "That was corrupted slimy power that made me feel disgusting. What do you think it was an angel? You idiot! And you call yourself a ghost!"

That of coarse set off a bout of argument between them. Hariel and Frau knew full well they were to far away to deal with it and the others would so they released their frustrations with the first thing that came to mind for them fighting with each other.

In the end Frau was one again left twitching on the floor after a volatile Hariel had beaten the stew out of him for a perverted comment. This one about his looks and his ass. A few people passing the scene shook their heads. Frau never seemed to learn.

"One would think they were an old married couple with the way they fight" said someone in the crowd. Which while raising Hariel's ire even more protected the one who said it as Hariel couldn't tell. They better hope he didn't find them! He'd go marauder on their ass!

Needless to say Hariel was going to be grumpy for the rest off the day. He and Frau did not act like a old married couple! They didn't no way. Nuh Uh! These people were delusional. That was it! They're all deluded. Anyone who wore boxes with veils for hats had to be deluded. No sane person would wear something so stupid looking. Yes that explained everything!

'Still why did those crazy people say Frau and I acted like an old married couple?' Hariel inwardly whined. Hariel was not sulking. No way. Hariel of the resistance did not sulk. He quietly and inwardly felt bad for his predicament. That was in no way sulking. It was when Frau and Hariel both felt another jolt of that evil power that they gathered themselves and ran in its direction. The power was coming from the library. The things intent was malicious. They arrived after it had been dispatched.

"Castor are you ok?" Asked a worried Frau Hariel and Labrador not far behind him. Hariel noticed Teito and Hakuren and went over to check up on them. Shocking them both with the look of worry that was on his face, then the pure relief that they weren't harmed.

"You're both alright thank goodness" Hariel said a smile on his face.

It was at that moment Castor said "Fortunately no one was harmed." Hariel had to resist the urge to throttle the man at the slight smirk he sent his say after his display of emotions. But settled instead to breathe a sigh of relief like Frau.

It was only then that Hariel noticed a piece of metal in Teito's hands. It seemed Frau did as well as he let out a startled noise.

"What's wrong" Asked Castor

"That man said the church was not on my side"

"Are you going to worry about the same ting again?" replied Frau.

Hariel had had enough idiocy for the day.

"So your going to listen to a doll made by a warsfeil that said the church isn't on your side… I had no idea you were such an idiot" Said Hariel and with that stalked off.

Yes he had sworn loyalty of Teito but at the moment he could not take that child's blatant idiocy. Yes he was confused by way even listen to an evil being trying to lure him away from the church. This was a warsfeil they were talking about. The Ayanami that Teito wanted to kill was one. The idiot should know not to trust them. If he wanted to trust them and get himself killed…. Hariel stopped leaning on a wall in a deserted corridor. A tear of frustration sliding down his face as he slammed his fist into the wall. Damn it! He had lost everything and had to rebuild himself in a new world. In his life as Harry Potter though he had admittedly floundered at times he never gave into the darkness. Teito was in the same position he had once been in. But for that idiot child to even give that evil, an evil more potent than Voldemort had ever been the time of day made him physically ill.

This child had been raised a combat sklave. He should know by now that the military was not nice. He should also know that warsfeil were irredeemably evil. He didn't even need the church to tell them that.. Look at what Ayanami had done to him. The church was offering him training. Teaching the brat to fight. A damn sight more than he had ever gotten from the order, from anyone. He had had to look after himself as Harry Potter. He had no support system. Yet he had defied the darkness every time. Even when there seemed to be no hope.

Yet this child who was being given everything he would have killed for as Harry Potter on a silver platter by the church. The child who he had sworn fealty to. Why couldn't he just listen to his instincts. Why did he have to doubt them at every turn. He wiped his eyes on his arm. He wasn't crying damn it… He wasn't.

Hariel reached into his pocket and pulled out his moke skin purse. Reaching into it he pulled out his most prized position. A still photo of a smiling Sirius. One before Azkaban, before he had being half crazed. Hariel sunk to his knees looking at the picture and for the first time since it had happened, he allowed himself to cry for his godfather, to cry for his parents, Lupin, he cried for the lost of the war with Voldemort. He cried for his innocence that had died a painful death. He cried for a life that would never be. He just sat there and let all the pent up emotions from the war that he had never released, that had been loosened by Teito's doubts. Hariel could no longer deny it. He was bawling silently as he sunk to the floor and brought his knees to his chest.

It was like this that Hariel was eventually found by Labrador. After a small amount of coaxing Labrador took Hariel to sit in a gazebo of the church gardens and after making some tea, Happily let Hariel vent to him. About his pent up feelings from past, and his current worries for the future. In particular his worries for Teito. It was when he showed Labrador the photo of Sirius that he got the shock of a lifetime.

"You're God father did indeed come into this world." Labrador said handing Hariel back the photo. "But in a different way than you did. Teito's Grandfather thought he was unable to have children. One day he went to a church in Raggs to pray and a portal of shining light opened in front of him. From it came a baby with dark hair and grey eyes. The King saw this as a sign from God to raise the child as his son and he did. Naming him his heir. The child was well loved. A couple years later the king did have a son of his own but kept the baby from God as his Heir. The baby did become the King of Raggs, and was Teito's father" Hariel listened to this stunned. Sirius had come into this world as a newborn baby? Impossible! OR at least that is what he thought before Labrador opened a book and showed Hariel one of the few remained photographs of the last King of Raggs.

So Sirius had come to this world, and was now dead. While Hariel mourned his passing deeply yet again, the fact that he was related to Teito though distantly shook him to his core. Hariel's paternal grandmother was Sirius's paternal aunt. Making Sirius his third cousin, but his cousin none the less. Hariel's head was spinning. Labrador just smiled pretending to be oblivious to the mental mayhem he had caused his young friend.

"I think I'm going to lie down for a bit" Said Hariel shakily and he staggered off to his room looking shell shocked. Labrador just smiled. While Teito would not find out for a long while his true relationship to Hariel it would help in the long run. It would help both of them.

Hariel had been sleeping only for a few hours when another wave of slimy aura washed over him. Hariel was awake in an instant. Ready for attack but there was none. Immediently Hariel tried to stretch out his senses to find the tainted power only to get a hint of it. Hariel jumped to his feet a second later running towards where the taint was coming from. Its exact location was lost on him since he had been asleep at the time. It was going to take him a few minuets to find the source of this evil power.

When Hariel arrived it was to see Bishop Frau being put in chains. The warsfeil was gone and the bodies of criminals were chained to the wall their mouths sewn shut.

"Bishop Frau you're under arrest under suspicion of being a warsfeil." Before Hariel could contain his emotions he tried to fling himself between Frau and the men arresting him. This could not be happening. There was no way they could even suspect Frau of being a warsfeil!

"You've got the wrong man! It can't be Frau Let him go!" Hariel yelled s he was grabbed by two of the four guards with Frau. Hariel struggled as best he could while not blowing his cover as a trained combatant.

"Hariel calm down!" Came Frau's voice shocking Hariel into stillness. Frau smiled at Hariel as he was chained by the churches guards. Looking as calm as ever while tears came unbidden into Hariel's eyes.

"But Frau!" He said a tear falling down his cheek. As Frau was lead away from the scene of the crime. It was out side of the room that they ran into Bastien-sama

"Bishop Frau" Yelled a distraught Bastien seeing the man he saw as a son being led away. Frau turned and smiled to him.

"Stay with the arch bishop and make sure he doesn't have a heart attack when he hears about his." The last part was spoken to both Hariel and Bastien.

"He's not the type of person who would do this!" cried Bastien-sama trying to run to Frau only to be blocked by one of the Guards as Hariel had, albeit they were much gentler to Bastien-sama then they had been to Hariel.

"Darkness resides in the hearts of all men Assistant Arch Bishop Bastien" was the captain of the guards reply leaving a shocked Bastien and a now silently crying Hariel behind.

As Frau was lead away and Bastien-sama and Hariel went tot tell the arch bishop Hariel couldn't help but notice even through his silent tears the once bright and pure aura of the church dimming. Things were getting even darker. The storm had come.

Chapter Five:

part three: Of Truths and Darkness

Hariel couldn't believe what was happening. Frau, perverted porn addicted Frau, his dear friend, had been given the death sentence for being a warsfeil. Hariel ran ins search of Labrador and Castor as soon as he heard the news. Listening to the flowers, they guided him to Labrador, Castor and Teito.

"Frau's been arrested for being a warsfeil. They've given him the death sentence" He cried out distraught. This time however no tears adorned his face. Hariel was beyond distraught, but he wasn't going to cry any more. He needed to be strong.

Labrador, Castor and Teito were in shock for only a moment before what he said hit them.

"The Death Sentence?" Yelled Teito shocked.

"What's going on?" He demanded

I wasn't going to tell you but Frau has been arrested under suspicion of being a warsfeil and murdering the criminals of the church." Said Castor.

"He was caught holding a warsfeil knife with out a protective seal at the scene of the crime. He has been imprisoned in the dungeon of light." Said Hariel bitterly turning to leave.

"If you'll excuse me I have to check on my patent and then check on the arch bishop." Said Hariel giving them a weak smile.

Hariel did indeed check on his patient. After purifying the wound with holy water Hariel worked to the best of his abilities on the man. Even going as far as pushing a little magic into him and directing it to help heal him a bit, so the man would be better faster than he normally would from such an injury. If this man could get better quickly enough with out being suspicious then he could save Frau with his testimony! Hariel frantically thought.

Though Hariel pretended to have nothing bust distain from Frau he did in fact care about the pervert. Not that he'd admit it out loud. Frau was dear to him. The idiot had admittedly grown on him in the short time he had been in the church.

After he was finished with the criminal he hurried over to check on the arch bishop Jio-sama. The man was physically fine. As was Bastien-sama even if he was very shaken.

After making sure they were both alright and giving them an herbal blend of tea to help with shock, Hariel hurried as fast as he could towards the dungeon of light. Thankfully the flowers had given his impeccable directions. While talking his way past the guards took a while Hariel did eventually get to see Frau. He was sitting on a bench under a window which showed water and columns. Showing that the dungeon was under the fountain. Hariel Sank down against the bars upon seeing frau.

"They've given you the death sentence" Hariel told him forlornly.

"I don't see anyway out of this for you unless the real cultrate is caught and caught quickly" Hariel murmured straining his thoughts for a way out for Frau.

"I didn't know you cared so much pretty boy" Said Frau a teasing grin on his face.

"This is no laughing matter Frau! They're going to execute you!" Yelled Hariel angry that the man would treat this so lightly.

"I'll be alright Hariel, Take care of Bastien-sama and Teito for me in the mean time won't you?" He asked.

Hariel unable to bring himself to answer him just nodded and left the dungeon. Hariel had almost forgotten how painful having people close to your heart could be when they were in danger. Hariel clenched the fabric above his heart. The pain was much sharper than he remembered as well.

That day Hariel threw himself into work, going as far as skipping meals and drilling a basic healing salve into the demon children he was being forced to teach. He had worked so hard that by the end of the day the church had twice as many remedies as it needed on a six month basis. Hariel even took some extra and packaged them to send along to the resistance. He even left the church grounds to have the package me made mailed to a store front for the resistance in the next district over.

It wasn't until night fall that he ran into Teito and Hakuren looking for the spot Frau had been caught with the warsfeil knife. Hariel was more than happy to lead them to the area, provided he got to help look for clues to help release Frau. Hariel could no longer claim to hate Frau and think he was nothing but a pervert. His actions during Frau's arrest and after had all but told the entire church that he did in fact care about the pervert.

Unfortunately by the time they got to the room, it had been purified and there were no clues left. They did however run into Bastien-sama who told them stories about Frau's childhood. It was nice to hear a little of Frau's past and that Bastien-sama believed in the man he saw as his child. After this Hariel, Teito and Hakuren spilt up. Hariel heading back towards the infirmary having agreed with Teito and Hakuren to get the survivor to full health as soon as he was able. His testimony could save Frau after all. It was on his way to the infirmary that Hariel was attacked by a wars.

The only thing that saved Hariel from being devoured was a desperate attempt at a patronus. While the attempt wasn't quite caporal it did make a solid shield around him that kept the wars ay bay. Hariel would admit later that he was rather impressed with his first attempt at the patronus charm in this world. It was a wandless cast, and he had unconsciously also cast it wordlessly. Something that would have normally been nearly impossible even for the most practiced practitioner of wandless magic. Hariel's theory was his magic felt his need and felt the danger and reacted as best it was able.

It was thanks to this bit of albeit draining magic that Hariel managed to survive until Labrador and Castor had defeated their opponents and came to purify the wars. Since his patronus wasn't caporal all it could do was shield him instead of driving away or killing the wars. By the time they did come he had almost passed out due to magical exhaustion. Once he dispelled his shield he did fall into the darkness of unconsciousness. A couple hours later he woke to hear news that devastated him. Bastien-sama had been using black magic through a bascule and had attacked not only Teito and Hakuren but had sent the wars that had attacked him after him to devour his soul.

Despite his feelings of betrayal at Bastien-sama's attempt to kill him Hariel did attend the funeral. He donned mourning robes and attended with the others of the church. Even going up to Bastian's body and placing a blue rose in his clasped hands. He had seen this man as someone he would have wanted as a father. The man who had taught him to read and write. The man who had tried to kill him. Hariel felt dumb looking down at the man's body. As he walked away listening to the whispers about the theories about why Bastien-sama had done what he did. The attack on Hariel wasn't able to be covered up, and thankfully everyone seemed to agree to the theory that Hariel had found out what Bastien-sama had been doing and had been going to get help when he was attacked. Hariel wasn't connected to being a criminal, or being a member of the resistance, but an innocent who had found out what Bastien wanted kept quite and since he felt he was dealing out justice.

Hariel was the recipient of many pitying looks while people were wishing Frau had been the warsfeil instead of Bastien. Hariel left the funeral service for Bastien-sama as soon as it had been polite to do so. People wrote it off as Hariel's feeling of sadness and betrayal for the man he had admired so much.

Hariel met up with Castor, Labrador, and Frau at the church they were all heading towards Frau's room where Teito and Hakuren were resting after their ordeal. Once they entered the room and saw Teito awake Hariel and Hakuren tactfully retreated from the room to give Teito and the three Bishops privacy to talk. Hakuren and Hariel headed to the kitchens. Hakuren to get a pitcher of water for Teito, Hariel to grab him some honeyed bread. They were heading back when they saw Teito standing completely still as if frozen in stone. Hariel had an unbidden memory of the petrifactions in his second year of Hogwarts.

"Teito?" Asked Hakuren. Only to see a wars rise up and attempt to swallow him. Hariel and Hakuren dropped everything they were carrying and ran to Teito's side immediently. Hakuren attempting to fight the wars and Hariel making a barrier as best he was able with his deleted magic stores. In the confusion Hariel saw Frau running towards them and tried his hardest to slow down the wars by pouring as much strength as he was able into his patronus. It turned out to be useless and they were surrounded by the wars and dragged with it to a new location only for it to open up and be confronted with two warsfeil.

"We did it Haruse." Said the smallest Warsfeil, who looked to be no older than ten.

"Yes Kuroyuri-sama" Was the taller warsfeil reply

"Hold on Teito!" Yelled Hakuren. Teito was despondent there was no reaction to either Hakuren's nor Hariel's voice. Just as the taller Warsfeil was walking to towards them asking Hakuren if he was a member of the oak family Hariel's protective shield flickered and died. Hariel looked pale and was sweating bullets. It had been years since he had used his patronus. Since he had been forced to use magic wandlessly thus making it less used due it its exhausting effects Hariel no longer had the magical stamina he once did. The stamina that would have allowed him to keep up a patronus shield like this for hours on end was no more. Now he was lucky if he could keep this shield up for thirty minuets at a time. Yesterday's desperation had drained him and now this weak attempt left him practically defenseless against these two attackers. If they choose to kill him now nothing short of a miracle would save him.

Hakuren bravely stood to face the warsfeil alone. Hariel attempted to stand with him and only managed to get to his knees before he was utterly exhausted again. There was a reason that a wandless patronus charm back in his world were forbidden to use unless in the most dire of circumstances. Most people who did manage to cast even a shield like he had died shortly after. While Hakuren faced off and brandied words against the taller one the smaller warsfeil appeared behind them saying Hakuren knew nothing about them. Hariel attempted to stab the warsfeil with a dagger he had hidden on his person only to have his wrist grasped painfully and have the knife drop from his hand. Hariel received a punch to the face for his troubled, sending him sprawling from the force the little guy packed. When Hakuren turned to look in horror at the smaller warsfeil and Hariel he too was taken by surprise with a punch to the gut from the other one.

When Hariel next woke up He, Hakuren and Teito were falling.

"When the hell did this happen?" He yelled in shock grabbing Hakuren and Teito and using his quidditch experiences with falling to slow them down a bit. It was lucky he did. His slowing them down allowed Frau to grab all three of them and pull them on to his hawkzile from mid air.

"About time you're useful for something pervert!" Hariel called playfully despite the danger of the situation they were it. It was how he dealt with pressure like this after becoming the leader of the resistance. After all he couldn't be an angsty teenage about things going badly while under mining tyrannical rule now could he?

Frau ignored him and proceeded to pour holy water of Teito purifying him and driving the wars from his body. Finally the wars retreated into the eye of Mikhail.

"Teito Wars have gotten into the eye take it out so I can break it" Said Frau.

Before Teito could reply the eye of Mikhail took over. "it's pointless no once can break me"

It was then that the Military air craft Ribidzile under the command of Ayanami came into view. The eye of Mikhail was unable to keep Teito's lust for revenge in check.

"This is not going to end well" Said Hariel as he saw Teito's reaction to Ayanami being on the ship. As if fate had heard him and decided to give weight to his words their Hawkzile was hit by zaiphon. It broke apart. Frau and Hakuren were able to commandeer hawkzile from army personal below then but Teito instead starting going for Ayanami. Hariel in a bid to save his cousin and king stayed with him free falling after him in an attempt to stop him or at least cushion his fall should they not fall in the water. It would be a suicidal move but it would save his king.

Teito instead landed on the small Warsfeil, Kuroyuri's hawkzile and attempted to kill him. Hariel still to week to fight had no choice but to stand by him as he was still unable to use his magic.

"Teito you fool!" Yelled Hariel frustrated as Kuroyuri started to manipulate the wars inside of the eye taking control of Teito's arm. However the wars in the eye was over come by the eye itself and it pushed Kuroyuri off the hawkzile. However the other warsfeil Haruse came up behind them and grabbed Teito around the neck with a tendril made of a wars. It was a suicide attack for the flowers Labrador had planted on him were sucking out his dark powers, slowly draining him of his life.

Hariel at this point could do little more but feed a tiny bit of his nymph powers to the flowers, giving them a little more power so they could suck the life out of Teito and his attacker more quickly. Things were looking grim for Haruse.

Hariel himself wasn't looking well either. The reason witches and wizards use wands was to make using their magic less taxing to them. A wandless magic user only used that method in dire circumstance as over use could have a bad effect on the body. That was what Hariel was suffering from now. If he used much more magic he would be in a healing sleep for a week. If he used too much… at this point even a Wingardium Leviosa to save himself from becoming a pile of goo on the ground if he fell would kill him.

All he would be able to do safely now would be to give who ever touched him a painful shock with his magic. Crude but effective if used correctly. The eye apparently had decided to save Teito and take over. Teito's eyes turned red and he smiled at this captor.

"You can not have my master. In the name of the arch angel Mikhail, awaken from thine ancient slumber and punish those who hath incurred the wrath of heaven." Chanted the eye. The area surrounding Hariel, Teito and the warsfeil was bathed in a blinding red light. Hariel subconsciously released his grasp on Teito to cover his eyes to keep himself from going blind.

It was in that moment that the eye left Teito and Teito dived after it trying to reclaim the eye. Hariel seeing Teito in danger directed his body so as to follow him, His arms pressed to his sides, his body used to such things from years as a seeker ,even if he hadn't played in years, naturally got onto position for a drive. Hariel was unaware of the damage being caused around them due to the eye until he saw the flames. Determined to help Teito Hariel shed his healers robes which were slowing him down, causing him to fall faster still towards Teito.

Teito spotted the eye and tried to grab it unaware of the danger just below him. Hariel on the other hand wasn't and positioned his body once more, to fall between Teito and the Warsfeil that had come in his shop all those months ago. It was a good thing he did. Frau managed to grab Teito just as the warsfeil who had already caught the eye had lunged for him, the warsfeil grabbing Hariel around the waist in stead.

"HARIEL!" Was the combined scream from Frau and Teito. By this point Hariel wasn't able to do anything to save himself. He gave Frau and Teito a smile.

"I'll be alright! Frau take care of Teito! So help he if you try to corrupt him with porn I'll team up with Castor!" Was Hariel's yelled reply. He was however only putting on a brave front. In reality he was scared witless. He was in the hands of the military, the black hawks to be precise. He was in big trouble. The rebel leader falling into the hands on their enemy is never a good thing no matter what the circumstances.

So As Teito and Frau headed to the safety of the church Hariel and the eye were being taken aboard the Ribidzile. The eye in the pocket of the warsfeil, Hariel in chains being forced to follow behind him.

Thus began Hariel's stay aboard the Ribidzile as the pet and toy of Hyuuga.

End of chapter

AN: Ok guys My little sister who is 14 had a seizure in front of me about an hour ago. WE had to call 911 and she is in the hospital right now. She was taken away in an ambulance and honestly I finished the last bit of this chapter after this happened to be able to post this but I feel numb and empty right now. That's my precious baby sister you know? I helped change her diapers. She's never had this kind of problem before but to see her like that has really shaken me. We know she doesn't do drugs, and I had seen and talked to her in the back yard five minuets before she that she left for the creek and was gone for only a minuet or two.

Before she drunkenly stumbled into the neighbor's house and my mom at first thought she was playing around, but I noticed something was wrong and called 911. There was also what looked like a puncture mark on her shoulder. My other sister and I think either she brushed up against a bush and was bitten by a snake hiding in it, or a boy about her age who has been giving her problems who she used to walk with at that very creek did something to her.

Sorry about his mini rant but I am freaked out, shaking like a leaf and bawling my eyes out. I am posting this unedited so you all get your update then I am going to wait for the god damn deliveries I'm waiting for ( a refrigerator and my baby sister's ADHD meds) that I have to sign for as a favor to my parents who are down at the hospital, then I am going to call a cab and have them drive me and my other sister to the hospital. I know me and my sister are to emotionally distressed to drive at the moment and the last thing I need is to cause an accident.

Have a pleasant day and if you believe in some sort of higher power I don't care who it is please pray for her, if you don't just wish her luck.

Thanks

-Reads-


	7. INterlude: At the Church

Disclaimer: Still don't own

Interlude: Back at the church

'_Telepathic conversations between the ghosts'_

Back at the church things had calmed down somewhat. Other than the shocking news that Hariel had been taken into custody by the military for being the resistance leader.

"He is such a nice young man! Something drastic must have happened to spur this on"

However five people were not calm at all. Two were livid.

"We have to save Hariel!" Yelled Teito struggling in Frau's strong grasp as he tried in vain to escape to save his new friend.

"Calm down brat!" Yelled Frau keeping a hold of Teito despite his writhing and Byurrpah knowing on his head.

"He's right Teito you must calm down" Said Labrador soothingly.

"How can I? When Hariel is going to end up like Mikage to get at me?" Whispered a broken sounding Teito. Hakuren tried to soothe his friend while his own worry and grief over his other friend was on his mind as well.

'_What do we tell him, he cannot let him slip into this again it will break him' _Said Labrador though the mind link that connected the ghosts.

'_We can't tell him and Hakuren that Hariel is not only human but from another world entirely that is Hariel's story to tell. Not to mention insane sounding.' _Thought Frau.

Castor gave the mental equivalent of an evil grin through the link making Frau shiver.

'_Leave this to me. I won't tell the whole truth but a partial one. That way we keep Teito and Hakuren calm give them some information and Hariel can't have a fit over it!'_

'_I don't think…'_ Began Frau before Castor cut him off by speaking aloud to Teito.

'Your friend won't end up like Mikage, because for all he may seem it he is not human." Said Castor calmly shocking Teito and Hakuren out of their thoughts.

"Are you saying Hariel is a warsfeil or something like that!" Demanded Hakuren angrily.

"No" was the reply from Castor motioning for the two to sit down.

"What I am about to tell you is not well know. In fact the only document of it is in a thousand year old record from the first pope who was told by the seven heavenly ghosts. Only the Pope, the arch Bishop, Assistant Arch Bishop and a couple upper etalon Bishops are aware of this so listen closely and don't repeat it." Said Castor seriously effectively having their attention glued on him.

Castor took a long sip of soothing herbal tea before beginning his partially true and partially fabricated tale.

"When Verloren descended to earth decimating it in the search for the soul of Eve

He not only became a plague on man kind. Verloren in his insanity tried to kill the very earth by pushing a deadly poison into it, planning on killing all life. The seven Ghosts though they managed to defeat him and seal him away could not undo the poisoning of the earth. Despite everything mankind began to die." Said Castor in a matter of fact voice.

'_This is a load of crap so far Castor what the hell are you trying to do?'_ demanded Frau. Castor however ignored him.

"The chief of heaven seeing the danger the world was in created a solution. He made a race called Nymphs. Nymphs took the forms of beautiful humans, but for all their similarities they were not human at all. They are quite simply nature spirits. The chief of heaven charged the nymphs to heal the earth and make use of the centuries long life span he gave them. The nymphs managed to negate the poison Verloren put into the earth and brought forth life anew. They continued their work for the rest of their lives as did their children. However slowly the race began to die out until there was only one nymph left living a young female named Lilly."

'_Do not give to much information on Lilly Castor, that is Hariel's place to tell of his mother, no matter how little he knows' _was Labrador's gentle castigation

"Lilly wondered the earth taking care of it with great care until she caught the attentions of a young human, the cousin of the then prince of Raggs. He pursued her but at first she scorned him and would have nothing to do with him. After seven years she agreed to letting him court her and she fell in love with him. They were married. James cousin and best friend your father Teito gave his blessings. And for a time all seemed well. Two years later the chief of heaven blessed their union with a child."

Castor looked directly into Teito's eyes and gave him a smile.

"Hariel was that child, the only nymph child ever born. The fact that he and Lilly were nymphs was kept quite due to the fact that a mad man had been hunting and killing nymphs for his entire life due to their not being human."

Here Castor adopted a sad look and took another sip of tea as if to clear his throat.

'_You're enjoying this aren't you doll freak. You know Hariel will kill you for this right?"_

Castor dutifully ignored Frau's remark as he prepared himself to continue 'Hariel's story adapted to fit this world with out revealing the presence of other dimensions which is forbidden to tell humans' partially true story.

"However a close friend of James became jealous. Wanting what James had and never able to achieve it. He betrayed his friends and went to the mad man , and for a large sum of money sold their location to him. The mad man went to the home of James, Lilly and Hariel intent on killing them all. James told Lilly to grab their son and run while he held the man off to give them time. However the man succeeded in killing James and Lilly and Hariel were trapped. Lilly began preparing ancient protection magic not seen since the time of the purification of the earth after Verloren's rampage. She placed the protection on her son while sheltering him from the mad man as he tried to kill him. With the sacrifice of her life the magic activated killing the mad man and granting Hariel a short period of sacred protection."

"_Doll freak you know you are defiantly dead know you told Teito of his relation to Hariel before Hariel himself got a chance to tell him. Not to mention that Hariel is still in Ayanami's clutches we know he can't steal half his soul, but he can still hurt him!" _

"Before the royal guards to get to the house of Lord James and his wife on the orders of the king, your father Teito, a man took the child knowing what he was and put into action a plan he thought would help the world. He took the child to the daughter of the human couple who had raised Lilly and left the child on their door step. Unfortunately the woman was bitter and hated Lilly. Unable to let go of her hate, she bestowed it on Hariel, and Her Husband with his hate of everything not normal did the same, as their child would learn from them. Hariel grew up a sklave to people he thought were family. Eventually the man came back and attempted to turn Hariel into a tool for the use of humanity, it partially succeeded, until two people Hariel trusted beyond all others tried to kill him and dumped his body in a deserted area of the once Raggs kingdom. Thus setting Hariel on the path he is on today. He was taken in by some free Raggs and sacrificed himself to keep them free ended up a sklave to the oak family before escaping and starting the resistance!"

Finished up a cheery Castor, completely forgetting that he forgot the reason for Hariel being safe during his partially true story. He was too pleased with himself.

"But what does Hariel being the last nymph have to do with anything? Ayanami will steal half his soul and make him his sklave or kill him!" Yelled Teito distraught.

"What Castor forgot to mention due to his existing history lesson is, since Hariel isn't human his soul can't be tampered with the way Ayanami did Mikage's. If Ayanami tries such a thing Hariel's innate nymph magic will throw Ayanami out and seriously injure him." Said Frau with a smile on his face.

Hakuren and Teito both looked relieved until something Castor said in the story hit Teito full blast.

"HARIEL'S FATHER WAS MY FATHER'S COUSIN THAT MAKES HIM FAMILY!" Yelled a shocked Teito before he fell.

Frau bent over Teito to check on him only to find him passed out.

"Castor you broke him"

End of Interlude

I know this is short but don't worry I am working on the next chapter, its just taking a while to get it flowing. I was severely shaken and emotionally drained for the past couple days after my sister's seizure and I have been working on it slowly but surely.

The good news (for my sister) is even though we still don't know what caused this she is doing better! I am so relieved. And I am taking every chance to check on her and baby her.

Also I have upgraded by over protective big sister mode to Komui from D. Gray-man level!…. Ok so maybe not that high I can't build giant intimidating robots, and name them after myself and have them go on rampages. But I can scare away any boy that even looks at her by casually walking in soft playing softball with a huge bat and accurately shooting a air soft gun at highly shaken up coke cans while speaking about how they're not allowed to date my sister causing coke can explosions while we talk

-evil grin-

In other news related to this story

Poll results are in! The winner of the poll for Ayanami's interest in Teito is :

Ayanami's obsession with Hariel is the same as his obsession with Teito

(^_^) (^_^)

The contest winner(s) technically I wanted you guys to find the name I slipped a few times of a character from the anime into this story but oh well doesn't matter all that much.

The winners of an Omake of your choice for this story are

Orihara-Heiwajima Sakuya (mouthful of a name by the way)

And someone going by the name Lyra who didn't sign in so I can't contact you

Lyra leave me a PM with your request and I'll message you Orihara.

(^_^) (^_^)

Also I didn't get a chance due to the shock before the last update to give proper brownie points to one Alibandi.

Alibandi's suggestion gave me the wonderful idea to make Sirius Black Teito's father (the king) Thus making Teito and Hariel third cousins. (gives you an idea of how inbred the purebloods were yuck)

So thank you Alibandi you are awesome incarnate because there was a tie for Sirius alive and Sirius dead votes, and I wasn't sure what to do with him any way.


	8. Of Warsfeil and Idiots

Disclaimer: Still don't own why do you keep asking?

AN: Thanks to those people who left reviews, and thanks to those who had my sister in their thoughts, and thanks for being understanding about my not posting right away.

Ok, on with the chapter!

Warnings for this chapter: Hariel putting up with annoying warsfeil, Suri Oak idiocy, a resistance interlude, Hariel burns important documents. Hariel related violence, Hariel being dressed up like a doll, Hariel being called various pet names including kitten, and last but not least, a not so happy chapter for Hariel with funny moments!

You have been warned!

Thanks to my new and awesome Beta: Himitsu-Ojou for helping me!

Hariel honestly didn't know what was worse, being lead, shirtless, bound in heavy combat sklave cuffs and chains to Ayanami, or the fact that his capturer, the man from his shop almost a year ago, seemingly had become infatuated with him and was currently calling him 'Kitten'. His eye twitched, so his animagus form was a kitten. Though the man didn't know it, it was a major sore spot for Hariel. Hariel, Leader of the Resistance, Scourge to the Military, The Hope of Freedom for sklaves, the man who had brought several military out posts to their knees, and the man who killed Voldemort TWICE, had a tiny fluffy black kitten animagus form. Yeah, laugh it up. So his animal form was an adorable kitten, so what? He was fearsome! Really, he was! Seriously…

Okay, so a kitten animagus form wasn't fearsome or impressive. That's why he hadn't told anyone but Moony and Sirius his animagus form. Even Remus couldn't stop himself from laughing. It was a given with Sirius, the man had actually fallen and hit his head, giving him a concussion because he was laughing so hard. Hariel had been pouting for weeks after that.

His adorable animagus form aside; he didn't like being called kitten. It really didn't help the matter that to the soldiers leading him, he did look like a puffed up angry kitten. In short, they all thought he was adorable. Bastards! Still, this was bad. Things never ended well for resistance leaders captured by the military. They normally ended up horribly tortured before being publicly executed. Not fun at all.

All thought was taken from him for a moment, as he was lead to a throne like chair in the main room of the airship. Hariel was pushed to his knees by the guards, a hand was placed on the back of his head, forcing in down in a bow. Hariel couldn't help but let out a low growl at that. So help him if he got loose, everyone was going to live as a hamster from this day forth! That's right! He was turning them into rodents and his animagus form was out to eat them! His inner kitty was interrupted from its maniacal laughter as Ayanami spoke.

"So this is the famed leader of the resistance." He said in a monotone voice, waving the common soldiers out of the room with the order to put the ship on autopilot. Only once the room was clear from everyone save Ayanami and the Black Hawks, did Ayanami give a smirk.

"He definitely isn't completely human," He said. At this point, Hariel couldn't keep quiet any more; it was in his nature to be a smart ass.

"And you all feel oily and disgusting, but you don't see me commenting on it," Hariel snapped out testily. There was a look of rage on Kuroyuri's face. Oh yeah, he went there. Hariel was rewarded with a slap from the diminutive Warsfeil.

"How dare you insult Ayanami-sama!" shrieked Kuroyuri at the top of his voice. Raising his hand to strike Hariel again, only to stop at Ayanami's order.

"It does not matter, Kuroyuri, captured animals will often lash out at their captors before they are tamed." He said in his same annoying monotone. Then, he turned to Hyuuga, the man who had captured him.

"You may keep him," was all that was said. Hariel face faulted as he was picked up from behind and hugged tightly by Hyuuga.

"I will love him, feed him, take care of him, and from now on his name will be Kitten!" said Hyuuga happily, adding a slight rocking motion to his hug. Hariel was glad no one from the resistance, or from his former life, especially his enemies could see this. Hariel had a feeling he wouldn't be able to survive the humiliation.

Over the next few days, Hariel was seriously considering throwing caution to the winds and just strangling Hyuuga. The man was annoying. He was always picking him up to set on his lap either to cuddle him and play with his hair. Worst of all, he kept calling Hariel things like 'cute' and 'adorable'. His inner kitten that he had fondly dubbed "Killer", when he had achieved his animagus form, was demanding blood for the insolent human calling his glorious human-self adorable and cute. He was a fierce and capable predator he was NOT cute, damn it!

To make matters worse Kuroyuri, the tiny pink haired sadistic fuck warsfeil, was dealing with the pain of his loss of Haruse by being extra sadistic to Hariel with out Hariel. Thus, the reason Hariel had recently become like a living doll. Kuroyuri and Hyuuga liked dressing him up in ridiculous clothes.

Hariel was, at this point, rebelling in his opinion healthy ways against his captors. For example, important paper work would spontaneously combust into flames. Important documents that could help the Resistance with the intelligence they could garner from them vanished. (Hariel laboriously turning them into portkeys set to headquarters.)

Though they never could effectively find sufficient evidence that Hariel was responsible, they figured out it was hazardous to keep him near their paper work, so a leash bolted to the floor on a large fluffy pillow in the corner now confined Hariel. That did nothing to help Hariel's ego. He wasn't sulking or pouting! He was regally lamenting the loss of valuable information. The fact that his bottom lip was protruding slightly had absolutely nothing to do with this. Really, it didn't.

Things were getting very repetitive for him. Wake up, eat, be picked up, and smothered by Hyuuga for a few hours. Be put on his pillow, eat, sleep, be picked up, and smothered by Hyuuga again. Be held up and humiliated while Hyuuga showed him off and his 'beloved pet' to every single soldier on the ship. Use _Alohomora_ on his cuffs, try to escape be caught and brought back by the back of his shirt and handed over to a sobbing Hyuuga who was worried his 'precious Kitten' had gotten hurt. He was dressed up by Hyuuga and Kuroyuri, contemplate strangling Hyuuga, eat, and sleep some more. Spend an hour sitting on Hyuuga's lap while he poured over catalogues for 'pet accessories'. Contemplate, or attempt to murder Kuroyuri for succeeding in getting Hyuuga to buy something really embarrassing for him. Eat dinner and be used as a teddy bear, sleep.

Yes, life was boring. He missed the people at the church! He missed Teito, Hakuren, Castor, Labrador, and Frau. Heck, Hariel even missed his demon students from hell! All right, fine! He was sulking and feeling sorry for himself, but he couldn't help it! There was only so many times he could be stuffed into a dress and be called adorable without wanting to commit mass homicide! Looking up, Hariel almost whimpered when a soldier brought in even more packages Hyuuga had ordered for him. This was not going to end well.

Hariel hated it when he was right. He sat, openly sulking in Hyuuga's lap, while the infuriating warsfeil took off his old collar and put an expensive jewel embellished collar with a name tag with, "Kitten" engraved on one side while the other side read, "If found, please return to Lieutenant Commander Hyuuga of the Black Hawks".

"Aw, little Kitten is so adorable in his new collar! I even got you some cute little outfits!" Hyuuga cooed, completely oblivious to the murderous look Hariel was sending his way.

"The little kitten is going to kill you!" yelled Hariel, launching himself at Hyuuga and attempting to strangle him. The scuffle was largely ignored until it annoyed Ayanami and he got up from his chair, grabbed Hariel by the neck, and squeezed threateningly.

"I suggest you remember you are not necessary," was all he said before handing him back to a fully recovered Hyuuga who promptly scolded Hariel as if he had done nothing more than steal candy from him.

"Naughty little kitten! Very naughty! You're going to your pillow for time out," Hyuuga said with that infuriatingly sticky sweet smile still on his face.

Normally, Hariel would have retaliated with more violence, but what Ayanami said was true; he wasn't necessary to the Black Hawks. Ayanami could just as easily hand him over to the main military for torture and execution. Hariel would pick and choose his battles with the Black Hawks with most care. Better to seem docile and submissive then rebel constantly and end up broken. While people who constantly rebelled against their captives thought they were being brave, they were truly being foolish. Better to let them think you submissive then pull a fast one. It was better to be free with a bruised pride then completely shattered.

So as Hariel as soon as he was seated on his pillow, he curled up, intending to take a nap after he did some light mediation to get his temper under control. It wasn't long before he fell into a deep sleep, not knowing that his food had been drugged to make him sleep like the dead for several hours. As such, it wasn't until after it happened that Hariel found out that Ayanami and his men had attacked the church in a bid to capture Teito. Luckily they didn't succeed. Hariel secretly breathed a sigh of relief that Teito was still free.

Of course, that meant he had to put up with his so called 'master' by himself for the duration of his stay, but he really didn't want Teito in this mess. He really wanted to keep Teito as far away from Ayanami as he could. That man was not only evil and creepy, but he was obsessed with Teito. It really was quite unhealthy. At least Hyuuga's obsession with him wasn't a mixture of sexual frustration and homicidal tendencies. If anyone needed to see a shrink, Ayanami did…

'_Mental note to self, secretly schedule Ayanami a physiatrist appointment and blame someone else.'_ With any luck, he would be declared crazy and executed since he was a warsfeil. Now he just needed to find the fall guy.

Hariel met a suitable fall guy not long after. They had docked for a short period of time before the invasion and take over of Antwort at Hohberg Fortress for supplies. The Black Hawks had come back to the ship, Hyuuga making a b-line for Hariel scooping him up and stroking his head like the kitten he called him, when none other than his former master, Shuri Oak, came in the main room of the ship.

"This is a fairly nice ship! It's smaller than Papa's but its suitable," said Shuri Oak unaware of the people staring at him like he's crazy.

"I give him a week before Ayanami kills him," whispered Hariel.

"Two days" replied Kuroyuri, dazed, both forgetting their immense dislike of each other in favor of watching the stupidity of Shuri Oak.

Hariel wiggled out of Hyuuga's arms in order to steal a candy apple from him while they were preoccupied. He may hate the man but his candy was good! There was no way he was watching this show with out candy. It would be a crime against nature not to. Hariel returned to Hyuuga's side to watch the unfolding events. He was after all pretending to be submissive, that and it was the best seat of the house.

"Speaking so frankly in front of Ayanami-sama! Certainly a rare and endangered species Lt. Commander!" said Konatsu, shocked.

"Already on the verge of extinction, Konatsu!" replied Hyuuga, just as shocked as his subordinate.

Hariel just nibbled on the apple watching his former master's famous stupidity at work. Vaguely, he wondered where Hyuuga bought the candy apple he was eating, it was great! Hey, he had a sweet tooth and this was nothing he hadn't seen before he had the right to be distracted by quality candy! Shuri, completely oblivious to the havoc he had caused, marched up to Ayanami and saluted.

"From this day forward, I will be Ayanami-sama's Begleiter! My name is Shuri Oak!"

"Since when were you his Begleiter?" asked the warsfeil, shocked by Shuri's audacity.

"Because Papa said to be Ayanami's Begleiter, of course!" Suri replied as if it was obvious. Looking over at his new group mates, Shuri spotted Hariel.

"That's my sklave, what are you doing with him?" Shuri demanded, grabbing Hariel by the wrist and attempted to drag him over.

Hariel would seriously beat himself over it later, but at the time, his survival instincts kicked in having him latch on to Hyuuga. If Shuri did lay claim to him as his runaway, his father would find out about him and he would definitely be killed. Luckily, Hyuuga snapped out of his stunned stupor and realized his beloved pet was in danger.

"Let go of my kitten!" He yelled, scooping Hariel into his arms.

"That's not your Kitten, that's a sklave! He's mine, Papa gave him to me!" yelled Shuri, trying to grab Hariel again.

"What's his name?" Hyuuga demanded.

"His name is Hairy or something, but he's mine and I want him back!" yelled Shuri, a definite whine to his voice.

"Then he's not your sklave, he has a pet collar with a name tag on it, see?" He said taking off the tag and handing it to Shuri.

'_If Shuri actually falls for that trick, it proves that man kind is devolving due to nobility inbreeding.' _thought Hariel, still sticking to Hyuuga like glue. He liked living, thank you very much!

"You're right, it isn't him," said Shuri, carelessly tossing the tag back to Hyuuga.

Hariel wiggled out of Hyuuga's arms and walked over to the next wall and, for once, gave into the urge to knock his head against it. That is, until Konatsu pulled him away from it, muttering about not letting Hyuuga-sama's property damage itself. Hariel wasn't pouting at that comment, not one bit, nope.

"It's to be expected to the great idiot son of the Oak family." Konatsu said as Hyuuga shook him in shock at Shuri's stupidity. All the antics brought on by Shuri's idiocy came to a stop when Ayanami's voice cut through the noise.

"Who's the one who brought garbage on board," He asked in a monotone, making the question sound like a statement.

"Garbage? Where is the garbage?" asked Shuri, looking around for the culprit.

"I bet the sklave did it!" He said, pointing at Hariel.

Everyone ignored him, looking away, as Hyuuga slowly raised his hand, keeping silent. Ayanami whacked him comically with the whip he carried around, knocking Hyuuga over and putting his foot on Hyuuga's head. Hariel who, by then, had finished his candy apple wished he had popcorn for all this drama.

"How long until we arrive at Antwort?" Ayanami demanded.

"Five more minutes! I couldn't help it! It was a direct order from Admiral Oak!" came the muffled yelp from Hyuuga. "If I'd refused, it would've been my head!"

Shuri, still oblivious to all of this, asked, "Hey, hey, what is an Ant-vort?"

"Antwort is the last allied nation of the former Raggs Kingdom. A snow and ice covered, heavily fortified country." replied Konatsu

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A massive generated shield protected Antwort. It was the countries pride as nothing had ever been able to penetrate the shield… That is, until it met the group of warsfeil. The shield collapsed in one go. Hariel had once again been put in combat sklave cuffs, these protected by voice recognition, connected to the floor of the ship by a chain Hariel could hardly move, let alone escape from. Normally, Hariel would use an_ alohomora_, but magic and electronics don't mix, he didn't want the cuffs on him to explode. He liked having his arms intact, thank you very much.

Hariel had no choice but to watch in horror as Antwort was utterly decimated. It had only taken a number of hours for the whole of the country to be completely conquered. Not that Hariel noticed at the time, he was too busy shaking, tears running down his face as images of Antwort were mixed with images of the last battle.

Hariel was lost in a world of pain, grief and death as he watched. By the time the Black Hawks had finished and come back to the ship, with two new additions, Hariel's legs had given out from under him. He sat where he had fallen, shaking with grief.

Hariel was in such a state that when he saw Ayanami he lunged at him completely forgetting about the cuffs and chains screaming at him through his tears in a mixture of English, Latin, and Raggs. Ayanami ignored him and moved over to his seat, seeing Hariel as no threat, but fascinated with the two languages that did not exist in that world.

After about five minutes, Hariel fell back to his knees sobbing, whispering in Raggs; the use of English and Latin had hurt him almost as much as his memories.

Hariel didn't even protest as Hyuuga picked him up. In fact, Hariel didn't even speak for the next two days. He was almost catatonic with memories of the two wars, playing in his mind side by side. Luckily, due moistly to Shuri's stupidity, the others were able to pass the outburst off to Shuri as all Raggs language and a cry for mercy from the soldiers and the captives, instead of the mixture of curses and death threats to the leaders of the empire.

Hey, they may be evil warsfeil, but they were actually starting to like the kitten. He was able to plainly insult Shuri but make it seem like a compliment without Suri even being aware. He was amusing to say the least… or had been before he had become catatonic.

Hariel was trapped in his own mind. Images from the past and present flowed around him. The feeling of helplessness was dominant as he watched all the things that had happened while he had been unable to stop, or even help with. It was similar to the effects of a dementor; he was unable to latch on to a single good memory and was stuck in the bad.

~Flashback~

Harry was so confused. He had killed Voldemort not two weeks ago and now he was in magic-suppressing handcuffs, being dragged away from his bed in the Gryffindor tower by Ministry officials.

"Harry James Potter, you are under arrest for being suspected as the next Dark Lord." A nameless Auror said as they dragged Harry away from the school. People stopped to stare, many tired to help him only to be pushed back, Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress, was yelling on the top of her lungs at them, while Neville and Luna had to be bodily restrained as did Hagrid. Harry himself was too stunned to do anymore then look desperately at his friends, tears streaming down his face yelling, demanding to know what he had done.

Even Draco Malfoy had tried to stop the Aurors. Nothing they did mattered. He was taken straight to Azkaban and thrown the same cell that had been Sirius'. Harry had thought he would be in there forever. He wasn't he had been in the cell for three hours before _they_ came, accompanied by Aurors.

"Famous Harry Potter's not getting what he wants this time!" crowed his former best friend Ron Weasley with an evil look on his gleefully twisted face.

"Serves you right, trying to get us killed all those times, Potter." Hermione cackled, her usually kind brown eyes icy with malicious glee. They then dragged him off to Gringotts, as the custom was to make his last statement and will. Luckily, it was law for them not be in the room. The Goblins were still angry with him about the Gringotts break in, but they did help him make his will.

By the time he was finished, however, they wished they could help him. Harry gave goblin-made artifacts he had in all his vaults back to the goblins. The books from the Potter libraries were given to Hogwarts. His leftover inheritance money, which was quite a sum, was added to Hogwarts fund or orphaned children.

He left Neville all green houses and plant related items he had to Neville; left Luna half a million galleons for the Quibbler and searching for crumple horned snorkaks.

George Weasley was left two hundred and fifty thousand galleons for his joke shop, and making a memorial prank to commemorate Fred. The Weasley family, minus Ron, was left a whole million galleons for being his loving and supportive family. He wrote to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, in which he called them the closest things he had ever had as parents.

He also left two million galleons to a magical orphanage fund to help keep them from abusive muggle homes. Lastly, all the rest of his money, properties, and personal possessions, minus the Hallows, and the Potter and Black Titles were left to Teddy Lupin along with a long letter and pensive memories he wanted to share with his beloved godson.

The Hallows, he summoned to him with his power and as the Master of Death, fused the three objects together as one, making a single long black staff. He used it to summon Death. Death looked nothing like he would have imagined. Death looked like a tall man with pale skin and white hair. His eyes were pitch black and the spirit looked no older then he did.

"Why have you summoned me, my Master?" He asked in a surprisingly soft voice.

Harry held out the fused Hallows to him. "I have called you to give you back what is rightfully yours and ask that they never come back to this world again." He said simply, giving Death the staff.

Death was quiet for a moment before he said, "For this, you will not meet the end you expect," and vanished into thin air, leaving a confused Harry behind. Then, he thanked the goblins, and holding his head high with a peaceful expression on his face, he went to meet his betrayers.

He was dragged through the ministry by Ron and Hermione, who both loved to make a spectacle of it, stopping every few feet through the alley and the ministry to send pain curses at him, unaware that the masses, though they could do nothing else, were crying for their savoir, trying to break through the invisible force that held them back.

Unbeknownst to any of them, a muggle-born at the ministry, after making a paten for a magical video recording device, filmed it all, and by next week, the entire wizarding world knew the truth, not what Umbridge and her cronies said. The video would bring about a full-scale revolution in the wizarding world and those responsible for the fate that met their savior suffered greatly before their deaths at the hands of the revolutionaries.

Harry, throughout this betrayal, kept calm. Yes, he was betrayed and in pain, physically and emotionally, but he looked forward to seeing his parents again. So when they made it to the Veil of Death, he was pushed through it with a gentle smile on his face while he had fallen.

~End Flash Back~

As Hariel sat, huddled in his own mindscape, a voice reached him.

"Why are you acting like this is the end? Has watching something you've seen before shatter the strong and pure soul in you?"

Hariel looked up from his huddled position in the darkness of his own mind to see Death standing before him.

"You were the only human in history to become my Master. The first thing you did was giving me my freedom and now, at this, you crumble. Know this, if you fail now, the lives of those that depend on you will end sooner than they were meant to and all your life would have been for nothing."

Hariel glared up at him. "Why would I listen to you, Verloren?" He asked spitefully.

Death kneeled down. "Verloren may be the death of this world, but I am the death for your birth world, the one that sent you here to do good. You have a long and full life ahead of you in this world, once that while full of trial now, will be full of happiness later. Upon entering this world, you gave the Chief of Heaven your three wishes, and those wishes have yet to be fulfilled. Now get up! Your chance to escape draws near… and look for an old friend in a new form, though she will still have her beautiful white wings."

With that, the darkness faded, and for some reason unknown to Hariel, he felt lighter. As though the weight from his old world had finally completely fallen from his weary heart and he was born anew.

When Hariel came back to the real world from his mind, it was to find himself in Hyuuga's lap at Hohberg Fortress. His Master was currently drawing on important paper work. There were the two twins he had briefly seen earlier stamping away at the papers. Konatsu was berating Hyuuga for his lack of work ethic and pointing out that the twins, though not knowing what they were supposed to do were stamping away at paper. That is, until he saw the tulip stamp they had made. It was then Hariel's stomach rumbled alerting them to his now alert presence.

Hariel managed to look like he had finally broken when he was looked at. He had, from what he had seen from the paperwork, been out of it for a few days. Hariel pretended to not like the attention. He really didn't but that was beside the point, and buried his face in Hyuuga's shirt, not looking at the other people.

"Aw, Kitten is scared. How cute!" Hyuuga cooed, holding out a candied apple to Hariel, who looked at it before looking up at Hyuuga. After receiving a nod, he took the apple and started on it, looking completely innocent, like he didn't remember anything of being a resistance member, all in all, he fully convinced them that seeming the destruction of Antwort had completely broken his spirit.

They would have no idea that he was still himself until they found him missing later that day. Hariel innocently headed to the bathroom, and he actually did as he said he would, he did take a bath and change his clothes, just not into what they expected. Off came the white robe-like clothes that looked similar to a dress and on came the black leather pants, white shirt, and black vest of Hariel of the Resistance, all pulled from his mokeskin pouch. He pulled his hair back in to a low ponytail and proceeded to change into his animagus form: a tiny black kitten.

It was just his luck that after moving undetected through the warsfeil office, Shuri Oak walked by. Hariel launched himself at the unsuspecting blonde's ankles, sinking claws and fangs in painfully deep, causing Shuri to yelp, pulling him off roughly and throwing him out the office rooms screaming. That was all the chance that Hariel needed. The black cat of an animagus form happily ran as fast it could from the fortress and hopped on a supply truck.

A few hours later, the military would get a report from an injured private that Hariel of the Resistance had appeared out of nowhere and single-handedly stolen a truck. Once the news reached the Black Hawks, they ran to the room where they thought Hariel would be. In his place, there was something written on the wall. 'Thanks for the apple~' and underneath was Hariel's signature.

Hariel used his fake bishop pass to send a message to Castor, Labrador, and Frau, quickly coming up with a meeting point. He was to meet Frau and Teito at a tavern in Barts. Luckily, he was close…

AN: DONE!

Sorry its late this chapter didn't want to co operate with me.

and Yes Hedwig is coming back she will be reincarnated as a white winged kitten like the one seen breifly in the manga and anime with Teito as a prince


	9. Of Taverns and evil Tavern Girls

AN: -does the happy dance- I have over 50 reviews! -dances some more- I love all my reviews and reviewers you all make me feel warm and fuzzy. Thanks so much!

(^_^) Thanks to my beta Hidden in white light(^_^)

Warnings for this chapter: Frau and Hariel in the same vicinity, Fan girls, tavern girls, and more.

(^_^) ~*~*~*~*~(^_^)

NOTE: As a celebration for getting over 52 reviews a very special event happens in this chapter! What is it you ask? Read and find out!

(^_^)~*~*~*~*~(^_^)

**Of Taverns and Evil Tavern Girls**

Normally, Hariel loved animals, really he did, but nearly being eaten by wild bears a few times had considerably drained his 'I love animals' storage. Now, he was tempted to call the military to give them a tip about where he was just to get rid of the damn things. Bear meat was definitely not his favorite! Nope, not at all, especially after eating a freaking ton of it to get through the damn bear infestation.

He was selling the skins though. Hey, these skins would make great coats; he's made a killing. No animal rights activist here to ruin it for him. Damn it, these bears deserved it, they tried to eat him! He just wanted to be left alone. Stupid evil bears and their insatiable hunger. Why couldn't they eat someone else, like the military, or slavers, or the freaking dear he had to avoid hitting in his stolen Hawkzile every few miles. Next time, he was bringing Shuri to use as bear food.

Now, he had to find that port town, what the hell was it called again? Barts or something… Well, it couldn't be that hard to miss; it was a major port town between the fifth and sixth districts. Originally, the plan was to meet at some hotel, but apparently Teito got sick so now they were working off a debt at Tavern. Damn it! Now, he had to help them work off the debt. Something about Teito breaking a few things and having it added to their debt.

"Stupid kid, only Sirius's brat would manage to do something like that." Hariel murmured fondly, thinking of his godfather's son.

Damn, next time they met in the after life or in the in-between life, he was going to tease Sirius to no end that not only did he end up a king, but a dad too. It was his solemn duty, after all, to teach Teito to be the next generation of the Marauders. Too bad they didn't have Teddy with them; it would have been great.

That would never happen though, so there was no point on dwelling on it. Hariel noticed a cemetery, and figured he must be getting close to Barts. Where there are cemeteries, there usually is or was civilization near by. Hariel was right. Only another half hour of traveling led him to the edge of Barts. From the looks of things they were setting up for a festival. Now all he needed to do was find Teito and the pervert.

It took about fifteen minuets to find the right tavern in the port town. Once he found the right one, he walked up to the proprietress and asked about Frau and Teito… and was immediately sent into the employee area. The woman was gushing about how all this good-looking help would bring in even more money. She happily handed Hariel over to the tavern girls while she went to inform Frau and Teito of his arrival.

It wasn't long until the tavern girls descended. They were thrilled to have a new temporary worker there… More like they were thrilled at another potential dress up doll. While Frau, Teito and Capella were looking around for the 'missing' Hariel, he was being shoved into dress after dress, his hair being forced into various styles, before he managed to escape their evil clutches and get on a MALE waiters uniform, tie his hair back in a simple low pony tail, and hightail out of the room.

The first thing Hariel did, after hearing the evil tavern girls on his tail, was find Frau, then he did a _very_ manly thing. He hid behind the taller man and watched the stampede of tavern girls turned fan girls run past. Hariel slumped in relief as the girls moved out of sight. Those girls were the purest of evil.

Looking up, Hariel noticed the look on Frau's face; it was a face he made when he was about to make a smart ass remark about someone, in this case Hariel. He decided to nip it in the bud this time and stomped hard on Frau's foot, effectively shutting him up about Hariel, as he was preoccupied with his throbbing foot.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Hariel questioned cheekily.

Teito's lip quivered and his eyes glistened with unshed tears as he launched himself on Hariel and refused to let go for several minutes. From What Hariel could decipher from his distressed mumbling, he had been certain Ayanami would have killed him, if not hurt him badly. Awkwardly, Hariel patted Teito's back reassuring him that he was fine, and the only thing that had been injured was his pride. Years later, Teito would swear he had heard Hariel mumbling about kittens and idiotic nobles. Even though he would never admit anything and questioned Teito's sanity when he brought it up for the rest of his life.

It was due to the tugging on his pants that Hariel looked down and came eye to eye with the absolutely adorable Capella. After a short explanation about how Capella came to be with them, Hariel had quickly taken to Capella and practically adopted the little kid as his little brother. It was only after the introduction that Hariel turned serious.

"So why did I need to come down here, and help you guys pay off a debt, hmm? Frau didn't cause this with his porn, did he?" Hariel asked, eyeing Frau suspiciously.

"Hey, why do you think it's my fault?" Frau yelled indignantly, glaring at Hariel.

"Because back at the church almost every mishap was your and doll-boys fault, that's why you two are evil! Evil, I tell you!" Hariel retorted loudly, giving the man a glare that would have made both Voldemort and Snape proud.

Frau and Hariel were in a vicious glaring match, sparks seemingly shooting ate each other from their eyes when the unexpected happened. A _VERY _angry girl came stomping up behind them and kicked Frau as hard as she was able to, yelling about perverts. That mostly went unnoticed though, as the kick to the back of Frau's knees caused him to pitch forward and his lips to crash into Hariel's causing them both to freeze at the accidental kiss.

Time seemed to freeze for everyone. Teito was flustered covering Capella's eyes with his hands. The angry tavern girl who was caused the kiss was flushed as well, her hands covering her mouth and her eyes shining with the light of a fan girl. Frau stood shocked his slightly chapped lips pressed against Hariel's velvety soft lips. Hariel was stunned, wide eyed, as the taller man unexpectedly kissed him. It took about a minute for a reaction to occur.

"PERVERT!" Hariel shouted with such force and volume that the tavern seemed to shake as he slapped Frau and kneed him in the crotch, a blush covering his pale features as he ran to hide his embarrassment.

Teito was yelling at Frau about corrupting Capella's innocence and dragging Capella away. The tavern girl was squealing a loud fan girl squeal as she ran off to tell her fellow fans about what she had witnessed and start coming up with theories about Frau's and Hariel's supposed romance. Frau was still stunned barely able to lift his hand to his cheek, hunched over in unrealized pain from the knee, where Hariel had slapped him before a small smile played across his face, his blue eyes lightening with emotion.

(^_^) Line Break (^_^)

Hariel was fuming. He was absolutely livid. Frau had kissed him. KISSED HIM! It hadn't been intentional, but it was the principle of the thing! The pervert has kissed him, in front of Teito, Capella, and a fan girl. Damn it! That was his first kiss with another male. He liked both sexes, of coarse, but men just floated his boat more. Plus, he had only kissed two other people. That disastrous kiss with Cho, which was a mistake, and a few chaste kisses with Ginny. Damn it! Frau had stolen his first kiss with a guy! Unintentional or not, Frau was gonna pay!

Hariel was not blushing! He hadn't enjoyed kissing the pervert! He wasn't embarrassed, damn it! He was angry! That's it he was angry because Frau had kissed him. He didn't find the man handsome, nope, not one bit. There was nothing handsome about the tall blonde… muscular, blue eyed, trouble making, gorgeous… what was he talking about again? Oh right! There was nothing appealing about Frau at all nope, not at all.

While he was fuming, he was busy getting ready for the night ahead, making bread, stocking up the tavern's bar with a selection of beers, wine. And various kegs of the homemade brew specified for this time of winter. He didn't have time to dwell on 'the incident' as he had dubbed it. The tavern would officially open in half an hour, and he still had some last minute cleaning and cooking to do.

An hour after opening found Hariel doing various jobs, from waiting tables to helping a certain pervert behind the bar. Luckily, he had quite a bit of knowledge on wine, beer, and liquor, thanks yet again to the Dursleys who had used him as a servant in multiple ways; one of those was not only cooking, but also preparing entire menus for their parties and gatherings. His time with the Oak family had further enlarged the knowledge. Plus, it being in a sink or swim situation, where his health was on the line helped his incentive to learn and retain everything he could, lest he get a beating for ineptitude.

The landlady was thrilled, to say in the least. Not only was he selling the food, but also when someone ordered it, he gave him or her four to five different wine and beer choices that would go along well with their meal. Not only had he earned glowing reviews, but the tips he had received were killer as well. Now if only the perverts in the tavern would stop making subtle and not so subtle passes at him everything would be perfect.

A few more hours into the night found him taking a break in the form of sitting with Teito and Capella peeling potatoes, well that was the case with him and Capella, Teito was butchering them. Somehow or another, they started talking about their families due to Teito commenting on their skills at pealing potatoes. Capella told about helping his mom with dinner and how he had ended up being sold. And Hariel, who luckily was sent by Labrador, the gist of what Castor had told Teito and Hakuren, said he had grown up being treated as a slave, and how later he found his godfather before loosing him shortly later on in the war.

It was only after that Hariel noticed Frau behind them. Hariel was surprised at the gentleness in the perverts voice as he asked Capella if he wanted to go searching for his mother. After a tearful agreement, Capella was carried off by some tavern girls to have some candy and Teito, Hariel and Frau got up to head back to work… or at least that had been the plan until the evil tavern girls grabbed him and Teito to drag them off to eat dinner. Hariel noted that Frau was asked to serve them instead of eat with them. Hariel had internally gloated at the dejected look on Frau's face for a few moments. He wasn't being vindictive about the accidental kiss, nope, not at all.

(^_^) Line break (^_^)

Hariel was later watching Teito have a conversation with a ghost that no one else could see. How did Hariel know it was a ghost, and not Teito when the girl looked solid? Simple, Hariel's nymph powers allowed him to feel life energy around him. Every living thing had an energy Hariel could actively feel; yet this girl had none. He wondered what this girl was doing on this plane of existence. He was someone who suffered silently and hid his pain, so was this girl, he could read her as easily as if he were looking in a mirror. That poor girl was being forced to stay here. Sadly, he could do nothing.

Later that night found Hariel waiting up for Frau. He knew that as Zehel Frau was the only one with the power to set that poor girl's soul free from her imprisonment. Hariel also knew that Frau would deal with the perpetrator of such an evil act. To forcibly keep a dead soul chained to the land of the living was horrible, an abomination of nature. Such a thing would only cause harm, not only to the poor imprisoned soul, but to the living around the town as well, they would be unknowingly tainted by the evil that kept that poor girl there, causing them weakness in both body and spirit.

When Frau did appear, he looked sick from eating such a disgusting soul. Teito, unknowingly, nearly got himself eaten. Such a pure soul going near Frau after eating such a nasty evil soul, was temptation enough, add to the fact that the scythe wanted to eat Teito's soul as well… He was lucky Hariel was there to serve a well-aimed kick to the back of Frau's knee, sending him crashing into the wall. Hariel stepped forward, smiling at Teito.

"You go on and get the towels Teito, Frau had a bit too much to drink." Hariel said with as much distain as he could muster at the moment. Teito walked off, muttering about perverted drunken bishops leaving Hariel and Frau alone.

"The deed is done then?" Hariel asked in a neutral tone

Frau nodded and Hariel made to turn away from the blonde just as the man caught his arm. Hariel reluctantly came to a stop. Hariel would never admit it, but he was nervous about being alone around the man after their accidental kiss. They were volatile at the best of times; they really didn't need fuel added to the fire that was their friendship.

"The kiss earlier was an accident, you know." said Frau, looking at Hariel back.

Hariel nodded and turned to face Frau, not able to bring himself to say anything. He thought for once the man would leave it at that and not do anything thing stupid. He was wrong.

"I thoroughly enjoyed it and we should do it again some time!" The pervert said, leaning in for another kiss.

Hariel's eyebrow started to twitch. The following "PERVERT!" and loud crashing sounds were heard through out the town. When Teito came upon the scene of a heavily bruised Frau and a fuming Hariel, he for once really didn't want an explanation.

(^_^) Line Break (^_^)

Hariel retreated to his room, trying in vain to fight down his blush. Surely Frau had been teasing him and trying to rile him up? Well, if he was, he had certainly succeeded. It had taken him nearly half an hour to get his blush under control, and keep himself from blushing when thinking about what that pervert had said.

Hariel had the sneaking suspicion that being a pervert was contagious. He didn't like the man at all. Nope, not one bit. This blushing problem he was having was obviously the result of the pervert virus starting to spread. Not that he would tell anyone that. He didn't want them poking logic shaped holes in his theory. Nope it was quite obvious that Frau's perverseness was just contagious. With that in mind, Hariel waited until the others were done with their baths before waiting yet another hour for the hot water to replenish. He needed a long hot soak to calm his mind.

(^_^) Line Break (^_^)

After tomorrow, they would be leaving. Hariel would accompany Frau, Teito, and Capella a tiny bit of the way before splitting off to rejoin the Resistance. He was needed. He had gotten wind of a serious problem. There were several moles that had managed to make their way into the Resistance. They needed to be taken care of immediately; the entirety of the Resistance was in danger. The empire was scarily close to crushing them. As it was, they were going to have to disband and regroup in a different location all together. One mole had gotten into second ranking, if not moved up to the inner circle in his absence.

The times ahead were looking grim. With the capturing of Antwort, the last major free kingdom outside the empire was conquered. The empire had tightened their strangling hold on the world that much more. If the moles in the Resistance got too much information, or even the right information, it would lead to the complete collapse of the Resistance, everything would be ruined. The Resistance would not rise again and all would descend into darkness as the crushing iron fist of the empire tightened its hold on the world.

Hariel only hoped that Guren could hold things in order until he arrived. They were already on stand by to disband until recalled. No one but the top five tiers of the resistance was at the headquarters. It was the tiers the moles had infiltrated, as the moles in the lower ranks had been weeded out. Now all he had to do was decide who among the officer ranks was a traitor and who was loyal.

Hariel stepped out of the shower, his heart heavy, wrapping a towel around his waist. He would solve this problem even if it killed him.

Hariel couldn't help but snort silently to himself. He had been granted three wishes for this life, huh? He really couldn't help but wonder what the hell his three wishes were to cause him this much trouble. Then again, he may go by Hariel now but he was still Harry-bloody-Potter. Fate, it seemed, still loved him as its whipping boy, no matter what his name was.


	10. Of evils at the royal court

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or 07 Ghosts -sobs brokenly-

AN: -Hides behind Hariel- Sorry my loyal minions… I mean…ok loyal readers I dropped my lap top and broke my hard drive and had to send my lap top to the computer hospital (best buy) to get a new hard drive they were unable to save anything off my old computer so I lost all my Hariel notes along with the chapter for Hariel I had ready to send to my beta, another story I was going to publish and everything else. So This chapter is late late late but its an update so don't kill me!

AN: Also Hariel is being uncooperative so I have been wrestling with it

AN: Thanks to you few people that reviewed funny how my story gets so many views and is on so many alert and favorite lists I have so few reviews in comparison. HINT HINT WINK WINK

Hariel was never going to miss Frau again, nope nuh uh. How he could even miss him in the first place was now beyond him. He must have suffered from temporary insanity during his albeit short captivity. Yes! That's it! He would always claim temporary insanity when it came to him ever admitting even if only to himself that he missed the damn pervert.

The man was a menace. There was absolutely no doubt about it. The fact that he and Hariel had 'kissed' if you can call falling against a person's lips a kiss, seemed to have emboldened the bastard. He really wondered if the Chief of heaven had a screw loose when he chose this idiot as Zehel. Honestly what god chose a pervert as one of their earthly representatives? A crazy one.

Hariel added that to the list of things to rant to the chief of heaven about when he was put the rebirth cycle thing. HELL, he had a complaint list a mile wide now. Stupid egoistical god's and their annoying choices that seemed to be made for their own freaking amusement. Speaking of which, he was going to sue fate for fucking with him so much. He hated that bitch in his own world, add the facts of this world.. That bitch was dead plain and simple.

** In heaven**

The chief of heaven had a violent sneezing fit while speaking with a soul about to be reincarnated. Someone was speaking or thinking very ill of him indeed. These things normally did not happen as he had become mostly immune to the mortals cursing him. Plus he did not get colds. After the reincarnation of the soul, as a chipmunk, he regally stuck out his bottom lip and contemplated the situation… gods did not pout after all.

**With Fate**

Fate shivered violently. It felt like someone had walked over, jumped up and down on , then decided to throw a dance party on her grave. Someone was furious with her. She wondered who she had pissed off so badly now. Maybe her twin sister destiny was right.. Maybe she was a bitch? She snorted, of course she wasn't a bitch she was absolutely perfect.

**Back with Hariel**

Thankfully they were nearly done with the tavern work. They were actually packing now. Teito, Frau and Capella were heading off who knows where, while he was headed to Hakuren having sent the order to Guren to kill the traitor and disband the resistance for a while. Those of the inner circle knew to head to various points where they would run much lesser known branches of the resistance from farms and the like. Keeping a low profile for now. Not that any of them were complaining. They had managed to find the traitor and 'persuade' him in the nick of time to tell them when they were going to be raided, where and how much they knew.

They were damn lucky. Ninety five percent of the places were set to be raided and the others were being raided as they spoke. Thanks to Guren they were able to save as much as they could, blow up what they could not, and only lost a couple hundred men and women to the military. Hariel offered up a prayer for those captured, knowing that after torture they would be publicly executed, and as things were now the resistance did not have the ability to save them. They were dangerously close to the whole organization collapsing as it was. They were low on food, water, and medical supplies, not to mention weapons for those who could not use zaphon. All in all things were looking grim.

The land lady had unexpectedly given him some money for his work in the tavern. He had also picked up some tips from some customers. The giggling girls at the tavern told him it was to entice him so stay and all the tips came from admirers. Needless to say Hariel threw his bags on the back of his hawkzile and floored it as soon as he sat on it. He needed to get away from the evil known as fan girls.

Once out of the city Hariel painstakingly used wandless magic to change his hair from black to red and from curly to straight. When he came to a stop that night at an inn he also ,for good measure, cut a foot from his hair making the length just above mid back instead of the almost thigh length it had been. He then bound his hair in a firm yet still relaxed braid. He really didn't need a headache on top of everything else.

The next day he had arrived in a large town near the border of the first district. There he 'liberated' a high quality personal servants uniform, and using magic he embroidered the Oak family crest on the right breast with crimson silk thread. All he had to do now was hide his Hawkzile indefinitely get to the palace and slip into character.

Hariel scoured the wild area out side the town the next day and found a cave which he hid his Hawkzile in and put various wards around the area to protect it, as well as several stasis spells to keep the machine in top condition. He then donned his uniform, put some light charms on the collar he wore to make it look like the standard issue collar for Oak sklaves and tied a black ribbon at the base of his braid. Then taking his ID card he changed it to the proper identification he would need. After slipping into the mind set and mannerisms and a meek and subservient sklave boy he was ready to go and apperated to an abandoned building that once was a stop for runaway sklaves set up by the resistance before they found a better location. Giving himself the once over in a cracked mirror he assumed his current identity and walked out of the dilapidated building. Seamlessly blending in with the crowd.

It was pathetically easy to trick the guards into thinking he was the personal sklave of Hakuren Oak. Of course he did have the correct collar, papers, and uniform with the Oak crest embossed on it, but come on! It would be just as easy for an assassin to get these things and go right on in and kill the royals. Idiots! These people they called 'elite guards' needed their heads examined. They were probably dropped on their heads multiple times as children on top of being born stupid.

Hariel let none of his internal thoughts show on his face. He was after all keeping up a meek and subservient demeanor. He wasn't about to ruin his cover due to the astounding stupidity of these people. Though Hariel personally thought they should be brought in for study. If the world kept producing people like Shuri Oak and these two it was undeniable proof that the human race was devolving into monkeys thanks to the noble's inbreeding.

Hariel couldn't help but see the irony in the situation. The royal guards themselves had practically invited him in. They barely gave him or his credentials a glace before sending word to the young Lord Oak that his personal sklave was there. They really should find it odd that a sklave would show up of their own accord, and not brought with their master or at least delivered.

That was the problem with these people. They saw sklaves as so beneath them that they didn't consider them a threat. They didn't even think twice that the sklave they had just invited in was for instance a trained assassin… hell he was the fucking leader of the resistance he rallied people to rebel against the authority of the empire and these people could easily arrest him and gain enough money and status for their family to live comfortably for several generations. But no! They practically invited him in and asked him to undermine the empire authority from under them.

Hariel couldn't help but internally sulk. Where was the fun in infiltrating the royal palace if he didn't even have the slightest difficulty getting in! As far as Hariel was concerned all idiots like this should be banished and given their own set aside kingdom. That way idiots and their followers that wanted power could run themselves into the ground and the rest of humanity wouldn't have to suffer the migraine of people like Fudge.

The idiots infecting the world aside, things went smoothly once Hakuren came to the place gate gave Hariel a dismissive glance thanked the guards and calling Hariel to him. Quick and simple. Once they were in Hakuren's private quarters and Hariel laboriously set up silencing wards around the room. One he had Hariel let Hakuren know the state of things. Once Hariel summed things up he turned to Hakuren and gave him a uncharacteristically serious look.

"Things are at a crucial point here one mistake and the resistance will fall to dust. The people who were captured are being publicly executed tomorrow. It will be in view of the imperial palace, in fact they will have the best view out of every one as its being held on the parade ground out in front of the palace. I can't help my comrades but I won't pretend it isn't happening." Hariel said quietly.

"You know if your men recognize you they could point you out to save their own skin. You'll be on the platform with them and there will be nothing I can do to help, They might even put me up there." Said Hakuren his face grave.

"No one will recognize me . The only reason you did was I described my disguise to you. But aside from my comrades I need the intelligence that can be found here. No one looks twice at a sklave." Here Hariel gave a wicked grin "The sklave know everything"

And with that Hariel took down the wards and assumed his roll. Hariel feel seamlessly into the role of Yuri the meek and docile sklave boy.

Hariel became a model sklave in an instant. While acting as Yuri he kept his eyes lowered, and spoke in a soft submissive voice to any one who spoke to him. Every task assigned to him was done perfectly and promptly. Hakuren was a little bemused that with in the first week people were offing money for Hariel's purchase. It was in that moment that Hakuren decided that Hariel was definitely in the wrong profession. He should have been an actor not a resistance leader. He certainly would have a very comfortable and easy life as one. Hariel could act his way out of his own execution, and if that failed talk his way out.

All in all it was a little creepy how as soon as they got to his rooms Hariel would throw up the wards and Yuri would instantly melt away to be replaced by his true self the instant they were secure. Also Hariel was going to run up one hell of a bill for paper if he kept writing down everything important he over heard during the days at the palace. Though there was no denying he had some really good information.

Hariel had gotten accurate troop positions, numbers and travel routs from the courtiers in the upper ranks of the military. Thanks to that information he also found new locations for reforming some the resistance bases. He had also by listening to the empire economy buffs found places to hit with the resistance to start crippling the economy. All he needed to find and safely get away with was the eye of Mikhail. However if he so much as touched it the wars inside would fight for dominance with this nymph side to try to get at the human in him. Which would culminate in extreme pain and energy leaching not a good combination. The best course of action would be to find the eye and pass the information onto one of the ghosts.

Hariel wasn't risking his life or his soul so recklessly. He had long out grown the blind foolishness he had called Gryffindor bravery. You could be cautious and still be brave. It had only taken him being thrown in to a different dimension and sklavery to find that out. Well better late than never right?

All the information gathering aside Hariel hated the royal court. The nobles cruelty was on par if not surpassing that of the death eaters. There was a old noble who collected jade eyes. He bought sklaves with that eye color only to rip them out and stick them in jars. When he had seen Hariel's emerald eyes he nearly passed out from pleasure and offered Hakuren a ridiculous amount of money for Hariel.

Then there was the princess's Aunt Granne. The woman was deranged. She was constantly getting new pets… the pets being heavily muscled male sklaves with 'interesting' faces. Meaning they looked as bad as she did. She enjoyed forcing these men to crawl on all fours with a heavy collar and chain on them. Other than that they wore nothing but a loin cloth. Their collars were always to tight and she purposely moved quickly causing them to have to pant and wheeze for breath. She always referred to them as "it" and delighted in showing them to the Princess then when the princess tried rebuking her for her cruelty she would speak about how she had 'gotten rid' of the last one because of her comments.

It was even worse when one of these pets had been someone he once knew. One of the men had been a gentle giant similar to Hagrid. He had been in charge of the Oak family stables at one point during Hariel's enslavement to the Oak family. Then the man had been sold. Hearing the Princess's words to the vile woman once again almost made him clench his fists in anger. He knew she was trying to help but didn't she see she was making it worse for the man. Once Lady Granne had left Hariel did something he had yet to do as Yuri. He spoke to the princess.

"My Lady Princess* if I may be permitted to speak if it pleases you" said a meek and obviously sad Yuri to Princess Ouka looking at the ground and trying valiantly not to fidget. Inside however Hariel was angry at this girl.

The Princess smiled at him. "You may speak freely Yuri." She said gently.

"With all due respect Lady Princess" Began Hariel in his Yuri persona "Please do not ask Lady Granne to stop what she does. My Lady Princess is only making it worse for Lady Granne's pets!"

Princess Ouka was shocked while her ladies in waiting were yelling at him. But Hariel still in his Yuri persona continued on in a , to them anyway, surprising show of back bone.

"You don't understand! Lady Granne is doing that Purposely! It bother's the Lady Princess which is what she wants and gives Lady Granne a reason to be even crueler to her pet. The sklave that is her current pet was my friend before he was sold a few years ago!" Hariel could not stop the tears from falling from his eyes thinking of the kind man he had known being reduced to such a state.

"You're only making it worse for him" He finished in a shaky whisper.

His bold speech had taken the Princess and her ladies by surprise. Hariel realizing that he had gone a little too far while in this cover immediately changed his reactions. His face became a look of shocked horror at his 'audacity' and he threw himself to his knees begging pardon from the Princess, her ladies and his 'master'. He even went so far as to think of something that had him shaking with fear, the little know gift he had received from Dumbledore years ago, a neon orange and bright yellow monstrosity of a robe with neon pink kittens playing with neon blue yarn, all animated. So as to make it credible with the Princess's pet dragon.

The Princess has kneeled in fount of him, genuinely shocking him and apologized to him for not realizing sooner. She even went as far to ask for his forgiveness for her thoughtlessness. Hariel had been shocked. Then after recovering his opinion of the Princess had increased ten fold. She reminded him of Neville. Who while not sure of how to act and thus timid had a heart of solid gold and just needed the courage to act on her beliefs.

When 'Yuri' had gotten over his shock and stammered something along the lines of their was no need for a Princess to apologize to one such as himself. The Princess and her ladies smiled at him apparently his Yuri persona was infectious in his embarrassed flushed state of shock and awe.

Aside from that incident 'Yuri' didn't speak out much but just watched and listened to the atrocities of the royal court. He couldn't go a day with out hearing about the sklave arena. Which like the Roman coliseum was for gladiatorial matches. Though unlike the coliseum the fights were always to the death. In Roman times of his world good gladiators were to expensive to fight to the death all the time*

The favorite pairing to fight to the death which were the worst were close family members. Such as brother and sister, parent and child. Hariel heard that identical twins were a special treat. Hariel of course balked at the idea. Hearing about he identical twins had immediately had his mind substitute Fred and George being put into such a situation. It was something unfathomably wrong and against the laws of nature.

To Hariel these nobles in a few weeks had become a evil on the same level as Bellatrix. They enjoyed others pain and death for their own sick enjoyment. They did such things for no other reason then they just could. It was sickening to watched how depraved humanity could become if given absolute power over other humans. At times it made Hariel glad he was no longer human. At others it made his heart clench. Humanity had such capacity for good. The sad fact was they had the same capacity for evil as well. It seemed to be the balancing act of every dimension. You could not have one with out the other it was impossible. What Snape had said in their 6th year was correct. Evil was a many headed monster. Once you sliced off one head another more evil one grew back in its place. That is all life was. A never ending dace between good and evil light and dark. Never stopping ever moving. This is what life was.

Apart from the depravity of the courts entertainment activities was the sheer amount of intrigue and the race to seek favor in the court. It reminded Hariel of his history lessons back in muggle school. How medieval and renaissance courtiers killed each other to gain favor. At least once a day a food item or drink of the princess was found to be poisoned and had to be replaced. Everyone of the princess's ladies food was found to be poisoned at least one a week and even Hakuren had to get a new dish once or twice.

People were trying to kill each other left right and center. Just to get a little a head of the other in status, money and in royal favor. People were constantly stabbing each other in the back. In the first month Hariel had been in court at least five people had died of poison and two had been out right murdered. Court life was a deadly dance. A game to these people, only when you lost the game you paid with your life.

Though perilous the stay at court was turning out to be a fruitful one. Using a notebook he had enchanted to send messages to Guren. What he wrote disappeared and reappeared on the twin note book. Hariel was able to direct the moves of the reforming resistance as if it were a chess game using the latest information gathered at court. Doing all this while keeping all suspicion off himself. Who would honestly think the meek and subservient sklave boy could do such things. Especially if he was always with his master?

Needless to say the new rebellion was flourishing. It was no where near as strong as it once had been but it was only a matter if time before it was ,once again, a force to be reckoned with. Hariel had come to the decision that the resistance would not openly strike until Teito was ready to openly make his move against the Empire. He was after all Teito's vassal.

Luckily for Hariel's sanity since he was masquerading as Hakuren's personal servant, he got to follow him where he would follow the princess to. If it weren't for these excursions out of the palace Hariel probably would have committing mass homicide by now. Him being in close proximity to people so like death eaters was bad for his mental health.

When Hariel found out that in the next few weeks they were all going to a hot springs resort in the fourth district he was understandably excited. True he was going as a sklave, but he was sure Hakuren would allow him to have a soak, under the pretence of serving him refreshments in the bath. A noble would never peel their own citrus* after all and having it pre peeled dried it out. If worse came to worse he could use the excuse of pouring tea and sake.

Over the next few weeks Hariel packed his and Hakuren's luggage, helped the princess and her ladies sklaves pack for them and generally used the chaos to speak with other sklaves. A Luxury not many sklaves had especially in this environment. With in the week they were ready, packed and on their way to the fourth district for a month long much needed vacation.

AN:

* 1 Lady Princess was a formal way for servants to address a princess in Medieval and renaissance times. Slaves would almost always address royalty as such because unlike servants they had no rights. Better to be very formal and cautious than be tortured to death for pissing someone off.

*2 records have shown that Gladiators were indeed very expensive and thus uneconomical to fight to the death every day for generic games. It was only on important occasions, or big celebrations that gladiators would fight to the death, and even then they could be spared. The only guaranteed deaths in the coliseum every day were executions of criminals and animal hunts.

*3 The Japanese have snacks from floating treys at hot spring resorts. One of the foods they serve is fresh citrus as it is very refreshing in a hot bath. They also drink sake and tea. Though I am not sure as to if the tea is hot or cold, I think it would be the person who decides.


	11. Of Death and Rebirth

Disclaimer: Do not own, Do not make profits, all lawsuits against me claiming that I do make a profit from this will be met with a lawsuit themselves

AN: Hariel of the Resistance will have a slow update system, one update every 1-2 months due to slow manga . I wish I could write and publish chapters at the rate I was in the beginning but unless you want to wait 4-5 months per update like we do the manga I will have to slow things down. Thank you for the patience and being so understanding.

Here is a mini chapter

Of Death and Rebirth

IN THE FORMER WORLD OF HARRY POTTER:

The remaining Weasley family was gathered around their now youngest son's bed. George was finally succumbing to the grief that had plagued and sapped his strength in both magic and body for the past five years.

The death of his twin brother had hit him hard as it would any one who had a twin that died. After seeing Fred's body he had been in a stupor of pain unable to think clearly. It was a few hours after the battle that Fred's death had really sunk in. It was then he had broken down completely and cried until no more tears were able to be shed and he was reduced to dry sobs.

Mere hours later the Ministry led by one Delores Umbridge had stormed in and made their way to Gryffindor tower and subsequently arrested his adoptive younger brother Harry Potter on trumped-up charges of treason and being the next dark lord. He had fought to get to his pseudo little brother only to be held back by spells and to see his own younger brother and his fiancé , Hermione, holding some of the chains imprisoning Harry and calling him horrible names and lobbing spells at him with cruel laughter on their lips.

Once they were gone George had enough strength to go with his family to the ministry to try to find and stop Umbridge, Ron and Hermione. They arrived too late. George who had been in the lead arrived just in time to see Harry viciously shoved by Ron into the veil.

Again George had shut down emotionally at the answer he and his family got from Ron for why he had done this. He and Hermione had done it for Harry's money. George's soul had died more that day. Half of him had gone with Fred and another part with Harry and yet another was dying from hearing the reason his former brother had betrayed Harry.

A few short weeks later Ron, Hermione, Umbridge and her minions had been arrested for what they had done to the savior of their world. The trail had been surprisingly fair. Arthur Weasley had become Minister and had asked for a fair trail, and in a move that would go down in history, appointed someone else as the judge, so his heart would not get in the way of justice, something never before seen in a minister. The trail had gone on for days. All witnesses took veritaserum before their testimony to ensure it was truthful, and did the defendants, though they tried to protest.

Their own testimony damned them as they spoke of the plot they had come up with to dispose of Harry by claiming he was the next dark lord and how they had used his half nymph heritage to gain Umbridge's help. How they planned on killing Teddy were going to take his inheritance of the lord titles, have the ministry void the will and spilt the vast fortune three ways.

George listened to the testimony and sat with his family at the sentencing where the conspirators had been sentenced to the dementor's kiss. It was Luna Lovegood who had saved them from such a fate saying simply that even though they betrayed them Harry wouldn't have wanted that for anyone.

Instead they were given the next best thing, a 1500's traitor's death in Diagon Ally square. Though George hadn't been to the execution and had not read the paper afterwards what had happened had completely destroyed his spirit. Mere weeks after Ron and Hermione's deaths he had collapsed in his shop and was rushed to St. Mungo's. There he was diagnosed with failing magic. A rare and incurable aliment that came from a mixture of major emotional blows one after another and loosing the will to live. It was a slow and painful death sentence.

Five years after the fact, George was in bed surrounded by his remaining family, their children and his friends. He had lasted longer than anyone ever recorded with failing magic syndrome though no one envied him for it. He had hung on as long as he could when Fleur had gotten pregnant and Charlie, and Percy had Married.. He even hung on a few months for Ginny who after mourning Harry for three years had finally gotten engaged.

But now he could post pone his death no longer and the pain was not worth it. He said his good byes and told Lee he has giving him part ownership of the shop, to be shared with his family. George told his family good by and told him he loved them one last time. Slowly he closed his eyes a small tired smile on his face and went to sleep never again to wake in his sobbing mother's arms.

Death was not what he had been expecting. It was calm peaceful and warm. When he opened his eyes he found himself in the laboratory room of his shop. His and Fred's favorite place in the world to come up with new pranks. Seeing no one, he was just about to pick up some of the equipment and examine it when a voice said.

"Forge!"

George whipped around and was promptly tackled by his twin. George stared at him in shock for a moment before latching on like a limpet to his brother refusing to let go.

"Well, I see you're happy to see your twin again." Said a voice.

George clutched tighter to his brother and looked around his vision landing on an unassuming man. The man smiled at him and his brother. Fred did not seem afraid so George relaxed minutely.

"You really had a tough time out there huh? I mean, Fred dying young in a war was bad but you, your last few years were miserable. I feel for you, I really do." Said the stranger as he looked at Fred and George.

"Now I have a proposition for you two and you can accept it or not but you must choose together as you will be going together. I am not some sadist that enjoys hurting people no matter the stigmata you living people stamp on me." The man said conjuring up a table, three chairs and three foaming mugs of cold butterbeer.

The three sat down and took a long sip of the delicious drink before the options were heard. Letting themselves relax. After half an hour of discussing various prank methods that the mysterious man had found hilarious they got down to business.

"Now boys here is the deal. You can stay here and stay dead in this world, or you can go to a new world together in your old bodies and help your adoptive brother Harry out." Was all the man said.

The twins were stunned for a moment before they started bombarding the stranger with questions. But he refused to say anything. All he would say was life would be hard, and nothing as fun as their last life, but nothing as bad either. They would be working for the freedom on the world against an empire and saving the world from the one who wished to destroy it. They would be together for all eternity with Harry, they would never again be separated, and would have a purpose. However there was a down side.

"If you leave this world there is no returning. Your souls will be bound to the new world and you will never see your family again; even in death. If you don't leave, Harry will have no one from this world to be at his side for the rest of eternity" was all that was said.

The twins thought on that for what seemed like several days and finally decided. They wrote a long letter and gave it to the man, who they now knew to be Death and asked him to give it to their family members one by one as they died. Death agreed and as they faded from this world into the other a woman appeared. Once they had faded completely she spoke.

"You gave them what you promised but tricked them at the same time. You are quite devious. I am not sure if I can condone your methods" Said Destiny, looking at her older brother with disapproval.

"I gave them all that I promised. They will be together always and with Harry for all eternity. The fact that they neglected to ask what I meant by being at his side. And no souls from this world being with him for eternity was their fault. Sirius's soul in in that world, but he is not bound to Hariel, nor will he be. Before the end he will speak with Hariel as will the others before they come back to this plane." Replied Death in an indifferent tone.

Destiny frowned in disapproval as she felt the destiny and fate of the twins change beyond her control

"You have not dealt them a kind fate" Was all she said as she turned to leave.

**In the 07 Ghost world**

Two red haired twins woke up side by side. In a unconscious synchronized movement they checked their surroundings. What they had taken as a dream was not a dream and they really were in a new world, if the feel of the magic was anything to go by. Death had been kind enough to give them all the information they needed to get by in the world they were in. Including where to find Harry who they now knew was called Hariel in this world.

"Gred, I think we really stepped in it this time" was all George said as the mission they had been given was revealed to them in full.

"I think you're right by dear Forge. We really stepped in it helping to run a freaking resistance!" they said in unison

Fred sighed in resignation. "Well we best find Ickle Harrykins.

"We have to help him. Right now he is pretending to be Yuri, a personal sklave of some noble guy" Said George as the information made itself known in his he.

"Yes, and he glamoured himself to look like his dear old mum" replied Fred

"So he could pass as our little bother!" Exclaimed George happily.

"Yes so all we need to do to provide him with an alibi to leave to go on his next mission is show up say we are his older brothers and ask how much it would be to buy his freedom!" Crowed Fred in victory.

It was perfect since Hariel wouldn't need to leave for a few months it would give them time to earn and steal the money 'buy' their little brother and take him 'back to the family farm'. Now all they needed to do was get there. Luckily Death had dropped them off a few miles from the city gate in a safe location. He had also given them ID cards. Giving them the names Fred and George Prewitt instead of Weasley ,which probably would have stuck out like a sore thumb anyway, And listed their home as a small out of the way farm and their occupation was 'freemen farmers'

Death had even given them an entire history to go with their story, how they had bought their own freedom back four years ago, and how they had searched for the rest of the

family only to find all but their baby brother dead.

"You know it's a good thing Death made us the same age again" Said Fred

"Yes other wise them would be so much more complicated" Said George lifting one of the packs left for them off the ground.

"Too true Forge, Now lets go find our baby brother!" Said Fred heading towards the Road with George on his heels.

Life was about to get interesting.


	12. News

Dear loyal readers,

I wish to apologize for not updating my stories for the past several months or in some cases year. Due to a mixture of the chaos that is life and a series of bad writing ideas I chose to stop to get my cluttered mind in order so as to give you the best my imagination can offer.

The following stories will all be updated this month:

**Monster**

**Oracle **

**Meow**

The following story will be partially rewritten:

**Sweet Misery**

This stories time line is going to be changed to just past the Yukina mark as I am not as comfortable with the first season of Yu Yu Hakusho as I am the second season.

The Following story will be put on Hiatus

**Hariel of the Resistance **

**While I do love this story as it was my first ever WIP and crossover my writing style has slowly but surely evolved leaving me unsure as to how to proceed with this story. I may put it up for adoption, discontinue it, or scrap it entirely as I feel my writing style can no longer up hold the funny yet slightly dark nature of this fiction.**

**Thank you all very much for your patience, kind words, encouragement and of course for loving my stories. **

**Wishing you all the best,**

**~Ireadtomuch~**


End file.
